


The Housekeeper

by kpopismydrug



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of saying goodbye, Donghae ventures down a new path in order to make a new start, only to find that this new path will cause him to doubt and rethink his morals. </p><p>Will he continue on and embrace his new job role, or will he turn and walk away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Standing in the foyer of the grand apartment complex, Donghae had to remind himself that he was allowed here, and that he should ignore the judgemental stares he kept getting from the strangers who passed him as they left.

 

Breathing heavily, he smoothed his black trousers and made sure that his collar of his shirt was tucked correctly.

 

Glancing in the gleaming marble walls of the foyer, he frowned at the clear signs of nerves overtaking his features.

 

He wondered what was making him more nervous, the fact he was in such a place, or the looming interview that he was waiting for.

 

Donghae sighed again, and began to walk around in the small waiting area he was told to wait in.

 

This environment was completely new to him, as well as the possible job.

 

Donghae has spent the last five years of his life dedicated to caring for the sick and elderly, from doing volunteer work and also working as a qualified carer, it’s only in the last year that Donghae couldn’t cope with the profession any more.

 

Seeing those who he cares for become more unwell and ultimately pass on, Donghae’s heart just couldn’t take no more.

 

He knew what his profession entailed, but he’s soft-hearted, and watching the elderly man who had reminded him of his deceased father fall further into the hands of cancer and losing his life, Donghae had thrown in the towel.

 

During the last year, Donghae took a new route in his life. It was similar to his old one, but at least with his new profession the likelihood of someone dying is slim.

 

“Mr Lee?” came a man’s voice from behind Donghae, who spun and immediately bowed as he said his greetings.

 

The male was probably close to Donghae’s age, and he was also the same height as Donghae. As the male led him to the shiny silver doors of the elevators, Donghae saw that the male carried himself with a confidence that rich people seemed to have.

 

Donghae continued to watch the male as the elevator took them up, and Donghae noted that the last button on the panel had been pressed.

 

He gulped at seeing it being the 25th floor.

 

“From your résumé,” the male began, and Donghae pushed his fear of heights far away as he sensed the beginning of his interview, “it says that this will be your first housekeeping job?”

 

Donghae nodded.

 

“But you have similar experience from you previous job as a carer,” the male continued, and shot him a curious look. “May I ask why the sudden change?”

 

Donghae knew this was a question that would be asked, so he was prepared.

 

“Five years is a long time to keep saying goodbye to people,” he told him with a soft smile. “But I like caring for people, so I decided to transfer my skills into this avenue.”

 

“Normally, I wouldn’t even call in someone without the proper experience, but I have to admit, you intrigued me.”

 

Donghae felt his cheeks grow a little hot at the comment, and decided to take it as a compliment, rather than a dig at his lack of experience in his new role.

 

The doors beeped and opened, revealing a small hallway that had one door opposite them.

 

Donghae lagged behind the male as they left the elevator. The hallway wasn’t exciting; it looked like how it did in the foyer with the marbled walls and white tiled floor.

 

Donghae politely looked away as the male entered the entrance code into the lock on the doors, and only entered when the male waved for him to come in.

 

After putting his shoes neatly on the shelves and grabbing a pair of slippers the male gave him, Donghae took one step and gaped at the room.

 

It was big. The open spaced living area was bright from the wall-to-floor windows that showed Donghae the view, and also the greenery on the balcony. As he walked further into the space, Donghae saw that the balcony was bigger than he expected, and that it resembled a mini garden.

 

The male took him to the left and into a room that was the kitchen. It was long and thin due to it being at the back of the apartment, with black granite counter tops and white cupboards.

 

Donghae glanced up and saw two overhead windows. That explained the natural light that he had noticed.

 

They both sat at the island that was in the middle of the room, and Donghae accepted a drink - which was a glass of orange juice, and began the interview properly.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Donghae was surprisingly relaxed.

 

He found out that the male, Sungmin, was not the owner, but an assistant who managed his boss’s affairs due to his busy schedule. Sungmin also reminded him that he would be required to live in, which Donghae already knew due to the advertisement, but had briefly forgot. His jobs were house maintenance, cooking, wake up call, food shopping, and all the other stuff that Donghae was used to doing.

 

It was looking good. Sungmin was nice, and he knew what he was looking for and what he didn’t want.

 

By the end of the interview, Sungmin promised to call him tomorrow morning about whether he got the job or not, and Donghae gave the male the expected record to show that he had no past or present criminal offences.

 

Alone in the elevator, Donghae was left with his thoughts.

 

From what he had briefly seen of the heart of the apartment, Donghae speculated that his possible new boss was someone who enjoyed music, or may even work in the music industry.

 

There had been a grand looking black piano that stood off to the right side of the living space, and on the black table that had sat in the middle of the white leather sofas that centred the room were sheets of blank music paper.

 

And also some balled up paper scattered around it as well.

 

The overall decor, as far has he had seen, was typical modern style living. The floor had been white and smooth; the warmth of the under-floor heating reassured him that it wouldn’t be a pain to walk on barefooted. The walls on the far left and right were the only two that had design to it. The wallpaper was a black background with silver and white vines that spread across and up the walls, and the back wall was just plain white.

 

The windows were slightly tinted, according to Sungmin. Or was it that they became tinted at command, or did they naturally do it? Donghae couldn’t remember, but considering the apartment overlooked the Han River and it was really high up, no one would see anything anyway.

 

Leaving the apartment building and blending back into the norms of the life Donghae felt more comfortable in, he crossed his fingers and hoped for good news come tomorrow morning.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun had just finished recording the talk show that he and his seniors host every week, and was in the process of checking his emails and texts on his phone in the dressing room as he waited for Sungmin.

 

A few of his emails were from management reminding him which days he was scheduled to be in the recording studio to try out the demos he was being sent. He had a text message from his sister reminding him to come to dinner at their parents’ house soon - Kyuhyun made a reminder for that, and he also had a text from Sungmin to let him know how the interviews went today.

 

Kyuhyun sighed at the reminder of looking for a housekeeper.

 

He had spent the last two years debating whether or not to buy the luxurious apartment, and when he finally did, he soon realised that keeping it cleaned and maintained was near impossible with his work schedule.

 

He had played with the idea for the past two months, and finally caved when Sungmin kept commenting that he was living in filth.

 

Kyuhyun had argued that it wasn’t filth, in which Sungmin had ran his finger along the surface of his leather sofa and showed him the dust that coated it.

 

Sungmin promised him that he’ll get a suitable housekeeper for Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun made sure to list his demands and rules of what he expected from the stranger.

 

Sungmin had an excellent judge of character, so Kyuhyun felt confident that whoever the male found for him, they would fit the rules and his living style perfectly.

 

A knock on the door alerted him, and he turned to look as it opened, revealing his assistant.

 

“Ready?” Sungmin greeted him, and smiled at the stylist who was leaving.

 

Kyuhyun nodded and heaved his tired body from the comfy seat, and followed the male out of the room and down to the elevators.

 

“Did any of the interviewees meet your standards?” he questioned, and swallowed back a yawn as Sungmin pressed the call button.

 

“A few did,” Sungmin told him, and Kyuhyun rested his head on the shorter male’s shoulder, causing Sungmin to chuckle and ruffle his hair.

 

“And have you decided which one stood out the best?” he asked, and groaned at the loss of his pillow when Sungmin moved to enter the elevator.

 

Sungmin rolled his eyes at his groan, and pressed the button to take them to the underground garages once Kyuhyun had dragged his feet inside.

 

“I think so; I just need you to confirm it.”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head. “I trust you, so it’s your call.”

 

Sungmin shot him a look, and Kyuhyun ignored it in favour of returning his head back to Sungmin’s shoulder.

 

“You’ll be living with this person,” Sungmin sighed pointedly, “you should make the final decision.”

 

 Kyuhyun watched the numbers above the door go down. “I’m in no fit state to make a decision, Min.”

 

Sungmin’s hand returned his hair and soothingly ran through it, causing Kyuhyun’s body to relax a little, and also making him more aware of the exhaustion in his bones.

 

“Do you want him to start tomorrow, or the day after?” Sungmin whispered as Kyuhyun shut his eyes.

 

“Him?” Kyuhyun mumbled questioningly.

 

“Is that a problem?” Sungmin asked as the beep of them reaching their floor sounded, and Kyuhyun glared at the doors as they opened.

 

Sungmin stepped in front of him, and Kyuhyun stuck close by as he saw a few fans lingering in the parking lot.

 

Kyuhyun smiled and nodded his head in greeting at the small group of girls, wincing slightly at the volume of their shouts and excited cries as Sungmin hurried him to his car.

 

Luckily, his fans decided to give him space tonight, and once he was inside his car with Sungmin behind the driving wheel, he sank down into the seat.

 

“It’s not a problem,” he finally answered, and Sungmin hummed in acknowledgement as he started the car and eased then out of the parking space.

 

Kyuhyun was glad he had blackened-out windows as he curled up in his seat, and groaned in complaint when Sungmin snapped at him to wear his seatbelt.

 

The belt constricted him, so his plan of curling up and napping on the way home went out of the window.

 

“We need to stop by that drama director’s home, remember?” Sungmin cautiously reminded him, and Kyuhyun felt like throwing a tantrum.

 

It was already late, and he just wanted to get home and sleep. Instead, he nodded and shut his eyes, ignoring everything around him as Sungmin took him in the opposite direction of his bed.

 

“He can move his stuff in tomorrow and get familiar with the apartment,” Kyuhyun mumbled, finding it hard to make his voice louder. “He can start his job properly after tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t fall asleep, Kyu.” Sungmin softly ordered, and Kyuhyun moaned at the shaking the male was giving his shoulder. “You need to sing some of the song, and you can’t give it your best ability if you fall asleep now.”

 

Kyuhyun forced his eyes open and dragged his body from slumping against the door.

 

“Do I have a free day this week?” Kyuhyun demanded as he turned on his music player that was connected to the car.

 

Sungmin confirmed he had a free day - only one, and Kyuhyun listed his demands of not being disturbed on that day, and that Sungmin needs to tell his new housekeeper this.

 

He was going to do nothing but sleep on that day and god help anyone who dares to disturb his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough draft of the [ layout of apartment](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/apartment-KEY2_zps1311a6ce.jpg) for those who may want it, also the actual apartment photos [ 1](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/seoulpenthouses226_121029005714_zpscd5c2094.jpg),[ 2](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/seoulpenthouses231_121029005746_zps6a2b0da8.jpg),[ 3](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/seoulpenthouses229_121029005805_zps8168c2d7.jpg).

 

 

 

Donghae woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

 

It took a few dazed seconds to realise that it was his phone ringing and not his brother’s.

 

Donghae madly fought with his bedding to try and find the ringing phone that had somehow migrated from underneath his pillow to halfway down his bed.

 

“Hello?” he panted down the phone.

 

“Did I wake you, Mr Lee?”

 

Donghae’s stomach dropped at hearing Sungmin’s voice, and hurriedly lied to the male that he hadn’t.

 

Sungmin chuckled at his lie. “I’m calling to inform you that the job is yours, if you still wish to have it.”

 

He got the job.

 

Donghae’s brain sort of left him at that.

 

He bit his lips to contain the triumphant yell, and cleared his throat. “When do I start?”

 

“You can move in today and get yourself familiar with the apartment. I’ll be here in case you have any questions.” Sungmin told him, and Donghae glanced around his room, calculating how long it would take him to pack what he needed and get to Hannam.

 

“I’ll be there at 12?”

 

“I’ll inform the doorman,” Sungmin told him as Donghae slowly crawled off his bed. “You know which floor to come to, just ring the buzzer and I’ll let you in.”

 

Donghae said goodbye to Sungmin, and once the call ended, he raced from his room to bombard his brother with the good news.

 

 

 

Donghae still felt like he was being stared at.

 

Glancing over his shoulder, Donghae noticed a couple standing behind him.

 

Seeing the immaculate and stylish clothing, Donghae resisted the urge to shrink into his skin as he saw his reflection in the closed elevator doors.

 

His clothes were decent, but they weren’t designer or looked remotely stylish. He had dressed in clothes that were suitable to move and carry his bags to and from places, and according to the look of distaste in the female’s eyes behind him, she didn’t approve.

 

Donghae dropped his eyes from the reflection to stare at his feet, grimacing when he noticed how tatty his sneakers looked with his grey jogging pants.

 

The doors of the elevator pinged open, and Donghae hurried himself and his bags in it.

 

He pressed the button for his floor, and tried to squash himself as far away from the female as he could.

 

He heard her scoff and mutter something about the floor he had pressed, and gritted his teeth as he ignored the whispered snort that came from her.

 

_Rich people_ , Donghae thought to himself with loathing.

 

The couple got off at the 20th floor, and Donghae purposely kept his gaze off them, despite knowing the female had turned back to look at him.

 

Once the doors shut again and he was alone, he finally allowed the tension in his body to ease a little.

 

He prayed that his boss wasn’t like her with being judgemental of appearances.

 

The doors opened to his floor, and Donghae planted his back against them as he dragged and shoved his bags from it. He had only brought three. One was a suitcase, and the other two were huge weekend bags.

 

If he needed to bring anything else, he could always go back to his brother’s and get it.

 

With a bag on each shoulder, he dragged his suitcase behind him and pressed the buzzer on the door as the elevator shut behind him.

 

Sungmin must’ve been poised near the door, because as soon as he buzzed, the door opened immediately to reveal the assistant.

 

“Let me help you,” Sungmin greeted him upon seeing his bags, and Donghae fumbled in his haste to decline.

 

“It’s okay, I can manage.” He told the male with a smile, and Sungmin frowned at him, but didn’t try to grab one again.

 

Sungmin led him inside, and Donghae once again kicked off his shoes and toed on a pair of slippers. He made a note to come back and right his shoes on the shelf when he was done packing and followed Sungmin.

 

Sungmin led him around the white leather sofas and bypassed the kitchen. Donghae’s eyes began to notice the way the white floor didn’t look as shiny as he had once thought, and he could see a thick layer of dust on the storage units that lined the wall that was next to the wall-to-floor windows.

 

“This is your room.”

 

Donghae realised that he had paused to look around the living area, and turned to see Sungmin standing in the doorway that was to the left of the windows.

 

Donghae hurried and followed Sungmin into his bedroom, and immediately halted at the seeing the wall of glass that was straight ahead of him and also to his right.

 

Donghae abandoned his bags, and rushed to look out at the Han River.

 

“Wow,” he breathed, hands pressed against the cold glass.

 

Sungmin chuckled from behind him, and he heard a click of a door opening.

 

“This door is partially hidden, so remember that this ‘window’ is actually the door to the garden.”

 

Donghae turned to see what Sungmin was talking about, and gaped at realising his bedroom easily accessed the garden he had seen in the main room.

 

Stepping out onto the wooden patio, Donghae inhaled the sharp smell of the plants and flowers, and also the crisp smell of the river.

 

He was surprised at how quiet it was, and knew that he could spend hours out here in the peace and secluded garden.

 

“That’s Kyuhyun’s room,” Donghae glanced at where Sungmin was pointing, and stilled at seeing that his boss’s room was across from his.

 

Donghae jerked in realisation that he didn’t even know his boss’s name until now.

 

He followed Sungmin through his bedroom and into his bathroom that connected to one of the spare rooms, and began the tour of the other side of apartment.

 

As they moved from room to room, Donghae noticed the lack of cleaning, and began to make notes where to begin. He also noticed that the right side of the apartment seemed to be Kyuhyun’s own, and the other side had been left alone, until now.

 

Donghae had winced at seeing Kyuhyun’s dressing room, or closet. Whatever it was, it was a mess.

 

 “Any questions?” Sungmin asked as they paused in Kyuhyun’s office.

 

Donghae gazed at the wall that held a fancy glass cabinet.

 

“Who is my employer?” he questioned at seeing the row of awards.

 

 “I wondered how long it would take for you to ask,” Sungmin laughed, and Donghae moved closer to the cabinet.

 

He saw a picture of a young male with an actor Donghae has seen in a film recently, but couldn’t place his name.

 

The young male was pale, with brown eyes that smiled along with the small one on his lips.

 

“Have you heard of Cho Kyuhyun before?” Sungmin curiously asked him, and Donghae paused to see if the name registered.

 

He shook his head. “Sorry, I haven't.” He told Sungmin as he turned to face the male.

 

Sungmin looked amused at his answer.

 

“That’s new,” he commented, and Donghae gave him a confused look.

 

“Why?” he asked as Sungmin began to leave, with him following closely behind.

 

“Most people have heard about him,” Sungmin told him, and Donghae frowned.

 

“Celebrities don’t interest me,” he defensively told the male.

 

Sungmin paused at that and gave him a look at sent Donghae insides twisting with nervousness.

 

“You’re very interesting, do you know that?” Donghae felt his cheeks burn at the male’s comment, and rushed after him as he went to the front doors.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked; panic briefly flooding his system.

 

“I need to check in on Kyuhyun,” Sungmin spoke as he bent down to slip his shoes on, “I’ve showed you everything you need, and Kyuhyun’s allowed you to spend the rest of the day unpacking and becoming familiar.”

 

“When will you be back?” Donghae asked, and firmly reminded himself that he was not allowed to ask questions like that.

 

He was now a housekeeper; not a carer.

 

Sungmin gave him an amused smile as he gripped the door handle. “I’ll text you mine and Kyuhyun’s number.”

 

Donghae bowed goodbye as Sungmin left, and the beeping of the door relocking seemed too loud in the sudden silence.

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Donghae wandered back to his room to unpack.

 

An hour or so later, Donghae was in the kitchen filling up a metal bucket with disinfectant and warm water. Lifting the heavy bucket from the sink, he grabbed the rags and mop with his other hand and made his way to Kyuhyun’s side of the apartment.

 

For the rest of the afternoon, he cleaned. He knew that he didn’t have to start working yet, but Donghae couldn’t rest knowing that the apartment was in this state.

 

He started with Kyuhyun’s private bathroom, cleaning and dusting every surface, and scrubbing the tiled floor until his hands started to twinge in discomfort from not wearing gloves.

 

He made a note to buy some when he would go shopping, and just bore with the discomfort as he worked from the bathroom and into Kyuhyun’s room.

 

Kyuhyun’s room was mainly dusty, and the bedding was crying out to be changed.

 

Donghae stripped the bedding and dumped it in the laundry basket that was starting to spill onto the floor in the corner of the room. He had to hunt for ten minutes until he found where the bedding was located, and sighed at the mess that was in there as well.

 

Once the new bedding was on, and the room was dusted, Donghae went to retrieve the vacuum cleaner and chuckled at how small and useless it would be.

 

Kyuhyun’s room was carpeted, just like his own, so using the small vacuum cleaner took longer than expected, but Donghae sang to himself as he worked.

 

By the time he finished Kyuhyun’s room, his white t-shirt was sticking to his back from sweat, and he had rolled up his jogging pants so that they were now shorts.

 

He opened Kyuhyun’s door to the garden to allow the fresh air to circulate the room, and did the same in the bathroom. He didn’t dare touch the huge windows in the main area, and went to clean the spare room on Kyuhyun’s side.

 

All the bedrooms must be carpeted, and Donghae started to curse the lacking vacuum cleaner as it struggled to pick up the fluff.

 

He glanced up at the ceiling window, and started at seeing the darkening sky.

 

Rushing into the main room, the huge windows confirmed that it was indeed getting darker as the evening began.

 

Donghae panicked at how late it had gotten and wondered if he should prepare dinner or not. Sungmin hadn’t said when Kyuhyun would be home, or if he should cook.

 

He also had said not to work, but let’s forget about that.

 

Donghae backtracked into Kyuhyun’s bedroom and bathroom to shut the windows, and made sure that the rooms he had managed to clean were neat and ready for their owner to see.

 

He was dragging the useless vacuum cleaner back to the cleaning cupboard when the beeping of the front door had him freezing.

 

He had been passing the hallway at that moment, and locked eyes with a surprised Sungmin.

 

“Are you cleaning?” Sungmin demanded in surprise, and Donghae shuffled the cleaner behind his legs.

 

“I’ve just finished cleaning a little,” he admitted in an unsure tone, wondering if Sungmin would be pissed that he hadn’t listened to his and Kyuhyun’s wishes.

 

“I thought I told you that he didn’t have to work tonight?” came an unfamiliar male’s voice, and the owner of it entered behind Sungmin.

 

Donghae’s eyes widened a little at seeing the younger male. He was taller and thinner than Donghae, and much more handsome too.

 

Donghae bowed low in greeting, unsure of how else to greet his boss as the beeping of the door relocked.

 

As he rose back up, Kyuhyun was smirking at him, while Sungmin sighed and shook his head.

 

“Finish clearing up and meet us in the living area,” Sungmin told him as he and Kyuhyun passed, and Donghae rushed away with the small cleaner.

 

 

 

“He’s eager,” Kyuhyun noted as he sat down on the white sofa with a tired sigh.

 

Today’s session in the recording studio had drained him. He wasn’t happy with any of the demos, and so the day felt like a failure.

 

“He’s attentive,” Sungmin corrected.

 

Kyuhyun waved the correction away and watched as his new housekeeper hesitantly stood behind the sofa that Sungmin was sitting on.

 

“You can sit.” Kyuhyun told him, and kept his lips straight to prevent the amused smile from forming as the male sat down on the same sofa as Sungmin.

 

“Did you finish packing?” Sungmin questioned, and the male nodded.

 

“Is there anything you would like to drink or eat?” his housekeeper shyly asked, and Kyuhyun’s amusement rose as Sungmin pinned the male with a look.

 

“I told you that you didn’t have to work tonight,” Sungmin chided softly.

 

His housekeeper kept quiet, and Kyuhyun decided it was his turn to speak.

 

“What’s your name?” he asked, and the male’s head snapped to look at him.

 

“Lee Donghae,” the housekeeper told him, and Sungmin gave Kyuhyun a small warning look.

 

Of course he already knew the male’s name. Sungmin had told him when he decided to hire him.

 

“Do you want to eat in or out?” Kyuhyun questioned him, and Donghae looked stunned at having the options directed at him.

 

“Whatever you want, sir.” Donghae almost stumbled on the word ‘sir’, and Kyuhyun knew it was because he was younger than the male.

 

“Just call me Kyuhyun,” he told the male. He didn’t like the formality anyway. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“Okay, Kyuhyun-shi.”

 

Kyuhyun’s lips twitched at the added ‘shi’.

 

“Let’s order in,” Kyuhyun decided. “Sungmin, will you call our regular place and order set 2 & 4 with extras?”

 

Sungmin nodded and rose from the sofa so that could make the call away from them.

 

“I could have called them for you,” Kyuhyun heard Donghae mutter, and he watched as the male’s hands fidgeted with the rolled up ends of his pants that were above his knee.

 

His legs weren’t too hairy, but the hair was dark. Kyuhyun also noticed that the male had thick calf muscles, and that his skin was slightly tanned.

 

“That reminds me,” Kyuhyun began as he forced his tired body to rise from the sofa, “I have your uniform in my room.”

 

He heard Donghae’s slippers rush to follow him as he moved to his bedroom, the automatic lights flickering on and causing him to still when realised that his room was clean.

 

He inhaled the fresh air, and noticed that his bedding was different.

 

Kyuhyun turned to glance at Donghae, who was two steps away from him with his hands held behind him.

 

He looked like a child who was about to scolded.

 

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun kindly told him, causing Donghae to jerk in surprise. “I’ve been complaining forever to change my bedding, but I never have the time or energy to do so.”

 

He left Donghae stunned in his bedroom doorway and moved through his bathroom, also noticing the shine of cleanliness on the floor and shower walls and bath, before entering his dressing area.

 

He noted that Donghae hadn’t cleaned in here, and he couldn’t blame the male. It was a mess. He went to get the black trousers and crisp white shirts he had bought for the housekeeper, and turned to go back and give them to Donghae.

 

He froze in surprise to see Donghae standing in the doorway.

 

 “This is your uniform,” he told the older male and handed the hangers to Donghae’s waiting hands. “You don’t have to wear it during the weekend since that’s your time off.”

 

Donghae nodded, and held his arms high to prevent the black trousers from dragging on the floor.

 

“Which other rooms did you manage to clean this afternoon?” Kyuhyun curiously questioned, leaning against the small island he had in the room that stored his shoes around it.

 

Donghae told him, and before he could say anything, Sungmin’s voice came from his bedroom to let them know that their food would be here in twenty minutes.

 

Kyuhyun smiled at Donghae, noticing the way the male’s white t-shirt was rolled up his arms so that it acted as a vest instead.

 

Now that he was looking, he saw how defined Donghae’s arms were as he held the hangers high.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed. His mouth was suddenly dry.

 

“You should go shower before it arrives,” he told the male as he moved past him, his nose greedily inhaling to see if he could catch Donghae’s scent.

 

He could faintly smell the male’s deodorant, but also the musk of a man who has been hard at work.

 

Kyuhyun hurried away from Donghae, and watched as the male left his bedroom. He tracked the male’s movements through the large windows - he should inform Donghae of how to set the tint for the main exterior windows, and smiled as he saw Donghae jerk in surprise in his own room when he caught Kyuhyun looking.

 

“So, what do you think of him?” Sungmin questioned curiously from where he sat on Kyuhyun’s bed.

 

Kyuhyun continued to watch Donghae move around his bedroom as he put his new clothes in the large wardrobe, and also picked out new clothes from the set of drawers next to it.

 

He watched as the male paused to look out at the Han River, and saw the male smile at the view of it.

 

“He’s intriguing,” Kyuhyun finally answered when Donghae went into his bathroom.

 

“He doesn’t know who you are.” Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at that, and glanced at his assistant/close friend.

 

Kyuhyun isn’t bigheaded, but he does pride himself with the fact that he’s currently the most popular ballad singer and talk show host. He’s not the type to throw his celebrity status around, nor is he the type to spend loads of money – it did take him two years to consider spending the amount of money on this place.

 

“Good. It means that I won’t be living with a fan.” He eventually says, and goes back to his dressing room.

 

Twenty minutes later, all three of them were in the kitchen eating the take-out that Kyuhyun had ordered.

 

Donghae was freshly showered, his face still slightly flushed from the shower, and he and Sungmin were chatting about some sport that Kyuhyun didn’t care about.

 

But he was interested in watching Donghae.

 

 

 

Donghae could feel Kyuhyun’s eyes on him as they ate, and focused all the more on Sungmin as they discussed soccer.

 

He had tried to include the younger male, but Kyuhyun had scoffed and shoved more noodles into his mouth.

 

Now that they were done, Donghae placed the used dishes back into the plastic box they came in, and cleaned the island while Sungmin distracted Kyuhyun with an email that came during dinner.

 

Once he was finished, Donghae picked up the box and left the kitchen, his intentions clear that he was going downstairs to leave it with the doorman so that the delivery boy didn’t have to come all the way up here for it.

 

“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun demanded as he looked over from the sofas as Donghae headed towards the front doors.

 

“I’m taking this downstairs so that it’s easier for them to collect,” he told the male, and frowned when Kyuhyun pointed his hand down, indicating for Donghae put the box on the floor.

 

“Sungmin is leaving now; he can take it on his way down.”

 

Donghae bit his lip to prevent from arguing further, and tidied the shoe rack at the entrance since he had forgotten to do it earlier.

 

“See you on Thursday, Donghae.” Sungmin called goodbye from behind him, and Donghae spun on his knees to see that the male was slipping on his shoes.

 

Donghae hurriedly rose and picked up the box before Sungmin could, and smiled at the male when he got a frown in return.

 

He bowed goodbye as Sungmin left, and turned his back on the beeping of the lock.

 

Kyuhyun waved him over before he could take another step.

 

“Tomorrow is my day off,” Kyuhyun told him as he sat down on the opposite sofa.

 

Kyuhyun leaned forward and placed a black card on the small table, and pushed it towards Donghae.

 

“Use this card to buy groceries, and also other bits and bobs you may need to clean or just need,” Kyuhyun told him as he stretched, and Donghae hesitantly took the card. “Every week I’ll top it up for you so that you won’t run low.”

 

Donghae thanked him softly once Kyuhyun told him the pin number.

 

“If you want, I can transfer your wages to that account, or do you wish for it to be in cash?”

 

“Whatever is easier for you, Kyuhyun-shi.” Donghae told him, and froze at the pinned look he got for his answer.

 

“Cash, please.” He eventually caved, and Kyuhyun nodded.

 

“I don’t want to be disturbed tomorrow,” he warned Donghae as he rose from the sofa with Donghae rushing to follow.

 

Donghae nodded and bowed as Kyuhyun bid him goodnight.

 

Once the door to Kyuhyun’s room shut, Donghae’s body relaxed.

 

Why was he so tense around his new boss?

 

He fingered the black card, and sighed softly. He should make a list of what was needed.

 

He found a pad of paper in a drawer in the kitchen and made a shopping list of the essentials he’ll need. He paused about halfway through it.

 

He didn’t know what Kyuhyun liked or didn’t like.

 

He needed to know this to avoid embarrassment later and also to ensure that he didn’t accidently kill his boss by buying something he may be allergic to.

 

Shuffling silently to Kyuhyun’s bedroom door, he shyly knocked and waited for permission to enter.

 

When it didn’t come, he knocked again, but this time it was louder.

 

No reply.

 

Was he asleep?

 

Donghae pressed his ear to the door, and faintly heard the sound of water running.

 

Kyuhyun was in the bathroom.

 

Donghae debated with himself for a few minutes on whether to just enter and ask him from the bedroom. A few more minutes pass with him hoping that the water would stop running, and when it didn’t, he grasped the door handle and entered Kyuhyun’s room.

 

Donghae eyed the laundry basket that had the clothes Kyuhyun had been wearing thrown near it. He shoved the clothes into the tall basket, and picked it up to place it near the door so that he could take it on his way out.

 

He didn’t get far when the bathroom door opened and Kyuhyun entered the room.

 

Donghae dropped the basket onto his toes.

 

Kyuhyun was naked.

 

“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun demanded; his voice high from surprise as Donghae dropped to his knees to pick up the fallen clothing.

 

He kept his head down as he spoke. “I need to know what you like or don’t like, or what you may be allergic to,” he hurriedly spoke.

 

“I’m not allergic to anything,” Kyuhyun told him, voice calm and back to normal now. “But I really like fruit, mainly strawberries, red apples, and honeydew melon.”

 

Donghae nodded. His eyes still down at the floor as he shoved the last piece of clothing into the overstuffed basket, and rose from his knees with it.

 

“Are there any dishes that you like in particular?” he asked as he fussed with the basket to keep his eyes anyway from looking at Kyuhyun.

 

Silence met his question, and Donghae peeked to see that Kyuhyun was in his bed with the navy duvet covering his lower body, but leaving his naked upper body exposed.

 

Donghae’s body was still tight with tension, despite the fact it was only Kyuhyun’s naked torso.

 

He’s seen naked bodies before. He’s had to wash them too. So why was he reacting like this to Kyuhyun’s?

 

“Are you good at picking out alcohol?” Kyuhyun questioned him instead of answering his question as he dried his hair.

 

Donghae shook his head. “I’m not a strong drinker, so I tend to avoid it.”

 

Kyuhyun hummed and leaned back against the wooden headboard. “I love fried rice with egg, so I don’t particularly care what dishes you cook, Donghae, just as long as you enjoy them too.”

 

Donghae almost dropped the basket again at Kyuhyun’s answer. He had expected his boss to be cold towards him and just treat him like the maid he was paid to be. But so far, Kyuhyun had been kind and warm to him, making him feel welcome.

 

He bowed again, taking care not to spill any clothes, and hurried from Kyuhyun’s bedroom, only pausing to shut the door behind him.

 

Donghae dumped the basket in the small laundry room that was tucked in between the kitchen and the other spare room.

 

He took a few calming breathes so that his heart wasn’t threatening to leave his chest, and made his way around the apartment to make that windows were locked and the front door’s alarm was engaged.

 

Finally, Donghae called it a night and closed himself inside his room.

 

He still got caught off guard by the view of the Han River.

 

He switched off the bedroom light and eased his tired body under his blankets, eyes fixed on the view.

 

Movement caught his right eye, and he glanced to see Kyuhyun moving around his room.

 

He had loose fitting pants and a t-shirt on now, and Donghae relaxed at seeing him clothed.

 

A yawn forced its way free and Donghae set his alarm before lying down and snuggling into the puffy pillows.

 

His first day of a housekeeper was over, and it went a lot better than he had expected.

 

He just hoped that he could keep Kyuhyun satisfied with his work; otherwise his new job will be short-lived. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

By the time lunchtime came, Donghae had finished grocery shopping, and had ordered for it to be delivered later in the day. He had restocked up on cleaning supplies, and also bought some new mop heads before he went to the market to see what was fresh, and ended up buying two bags full of fruit. Now he was on his way to the department store.

 

He was buying a new vacuum cleaner today. He couldn’t cope using that small thing again.

 

He finally got back home nearing two o’clock in the afternoon, and once he had finished putting the fruit away in the huge double refrigerator, he put his rubber gloves on, and moved to tackle the spare room and his bathroom.

 

Kyuhyun hadn’t emerged yet, and when he peeked through his bedroom windows to look into Kyuhyun’s bedroom, he saw the lump of Kyuhyun’s body still in bed.

 

Donghae felt sorry for the younger man. Sungmin had sent Donghae a copy of Kyuhyun’s schedule so that he could keep track of the male and when to expect him home, and from what it said, Kyuhyun worked long hours near enough every day.

 

Donghae kept himself quiet as he cleaned, and soon fell into a calming rhythm.

 

Come half past three, Donghae wondered if he should wake the male up so that he could eat.

 

Donghae moved into the main area and promised that if Kyuhyun wasn’t up come four o’clock, he would wake him.

 

That promise was soon forgotten as he got too engrossed in cleaning.

 

He was gently and carefully cleaning the piano keys, when suddenly, he pressed too hard and the key made a loud noise that shattered the silence.

 

Donghae held his breath and prayed that he hadn’t woken Kyuhyun.

 

He had made a promise to wake him, but he didn’t know Kyuhyun’s personality yet, so he didn’t want to anger the male by waking him up when he had firmly told Donghae last night that he didn’t want to be disturbed.

 

The clicking of the bedroom door behind him had his spine snapping straight.

 

“I didn’t ask for a wake-up call,” came Kyuhyun’s husky voice, and Donghae swallowed at the sleep-filled tone.

 

He sheepishly turned to look at Kyuhyun, and restrained a smile at seeing the male’s half shut eyes and messed up hair.

 

“Sorry, Kyuhyun-shi,” Donghae apologised, and rushed to follow as Kyuhyun headed towards the kitchen.

 

“What can I get you?” he hurriedly asked as he past Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun blinked at him dazedly as he tried to wake up.

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach answered for him, and Donghae smiled that time.

 

“I’m waiting for the shopping to be delivered, but I can quickly make up a sandwich for you to take the edge off your hunger?” Donghae suggested, and Kyuhyun shook his head.

 

“I’ll wait,” he yawned. “I’ll just have a drink of water for now.”

 

Donghae got him a glass of cold water from the refrigerator, and Kyuhyun slumped into a seat at the island.

 

The apartment’s telecom buzzed, and Donghae hurried to answer the call. He clicked for the delivery boy to come inside the building, and he waited near the elevators for the boy to come up.

 

The boy insisted on helping Donghae with the amount of shopping he had, so Donghae escorted him straight to the kitchen were Kyuhyun was still sitting, his head now on the island counter.

 

Donghae rolled his eyes at scene and thanked the boy as he placed the bags down beside the island.

 

“Can you make me food now?” Kyuhyun demanded as he raised his head, and Donghae heard a sharp intake of air come from the boy next to him.

 

He curiously glanced at the boy, and watched in bemusement as he turned red and started to stutter something to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun stared at the boy for a few seconds, before something kicked started in his head.

 

Gone was the tired expression, and in turn, a bright smile bloomed on his face as he shook the boy’s hand and thanked him for his support.

 

Donghae watched the interaction with interest.

 

The boy was not much older than eighteen, and here he was, almost vibrating with excitement at meeting Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae should really do some research on his boss.

 

Donghae timed the moment perfectly as he easily escorted the boy from the kitchen and away from Kyuhyun.

 

The boy practically skipped to the elevator, and Donghae shook his head in bewilderment as he shut the front door.

 

“You seriously have no idea who I am, do you?”

 

Donghae jerked into the door at not hearing Kyuhyun’s approach, and put a hand against his racing heart.

 

Kyuhyun smirked at him in amusement, his arms crossed against his chest.

 

“No, I don’t.” Donghae admitted, and walked past Kyuhyun to put the shopping away.

 

Kyuhyun followed and even helped, despite Donghae’s attempts of shooing him away.

 

Kyuhyun finally left him in order to check his emails, and Donghae started dinner; his nerves almost shot at being in close proximity with the male.

 

Donghae really didn’t want to admit it, but Kyuhyun was handsome, and that caused Donghae to be concerned.

 

He could not, and refused to, develop a crush on the younger male.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun ate in the main living area at the dining table that sat directly underneath a ceiling window. Donghae had the intentions of eating in the kitchen at the island, but Kyuhyun thwarted his plans and forced him to sit across from him at the black table.

 

Donghae had cooked Kyuhyun’s requested fried rice as well as a broth, and watched the male as he began to eat, watching for signs of distaste.

 

Kyuhyun showed no signs of disliking the food, and Donghae cautiously began to eat.

 

“How old are you, Donghae?” Kyuhyun questioned before he took and ate a mouthful of fried rice.

 

“I turned twenty-eight this year.” Kyuhyun nodded as he chewed, and Donghae noted that the male really did like fried rice as he spooned more into his mouth.

 

“This is really good,” Kyuhyun complimented with his mouth full, and Donghae shook his head, a smile slipping on to his face as he watched Kyuhyun enjoy his food.

 

“How old are you, Kyuhyun-shi?” He curiously asked as he grabbed his glass of water to cool the burn from the broth. Donghae was guessing that the male was twenty-three, or just shy of becoming twenty-four.

 

“Twenty-six.”

 

Donghae choked on his water.

 

Kyuhyun snorted at his action. “Not the answer you were expecting?”

 

Donghae shook his head, cheeks burning as he avoided Kyuhyun’s gaze.

 

“You can ask me more questions; I don’t bite.” Kyuhyun teased, and Donghae shoved his spoon into his mouth, forgetting to blow the hot liquid.

 

“Should I blow your food for you?” Kyuhyun continued to tease as Donghae grimaced at the pain exploding on his tongue.

 

Donghae was beginning to realise that Kyuhyun had a tongue that loved to tease or make frank comments, since he had heard the male do it to Sungmin yesterday, and now he was doing it to Donghae.

 

“Do you feel uncomfortable with living with someone younger?” Kyuhyun asked him and placed his elbows on the table so that he could rest his chin on his hand, his brown eyes curious and a little mischievous.

 

Donghae wanted to lie and deny that he didn’t feel uncomfortable, but he sucked at lying.

 

“You’ve made me feel welcome,” he told the male, skirting around Kyuhyun’s question.

 

Kyuhyun smiled at him. “Good,” he softly spoke, causing Donghae’s feet to fidget at the look Kyuhyun was giving him, “I want you to feel comfortable here, Donghae. This is your home now.”

 

Donghae couldn’t call this his home yet, he’s only been here a day and a half! But, he could see what Kyuhyun meant and intended.

 

He wanted Donghae to stop being so formal, since Kyuhyun hasn’t been remotely formal yet.

 

“So I don’t have to wear this uniform no more?” Donghae joked as he nodded down at the clothes Kyuhyun had given him yesterday.

 

Drawing his eyes back up, Donghae tensed when he saw Kyuhyun’s eyes were fixated on his rolled up sleeves that were tucked just above his elbow crease.

 

“Sorry,” Donghae immediately apologised and rushed to unroll the sleeves so that they were back to normal.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Donghae froze at the sharp demand.

 

He glanced back at Kyuhyun to see the male’s eyes were fixed on his face now; the brown seemed darker, despite the bright lighting in the room.

 

“I guess your work has built up those muscles over the years,” Kyuhyun teased, voice low, and Donghae swallowed, mouth drying as Kyuhyun’s eyes released his to return back to his food.

 

“Military,” Donghae uselessly stated, and Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow as he took a small sip of the broth.

 

“My job in the military beefed up my arms, but you’re right, my work has helped me maintain them.” Donghae clarified further, and Kyuhyun’s eyes lit up in interest.

 

“There’s a gym here,” Kyuhyun told him, and Donghae immediately knew where this was going and was already shaking his head.

 

“It’s fine, I can always use my brother’s gym,” he rushed to decline, and Kyuhyun’s curiosity vanished as his gaze hardened.

 

“No one uses it,” Kyuhyun continued as if Donghae hadn’t spoken. “I’ll show you during the weekend.”

 

“But you’re working,” Donghae automatically argued, and snapped his mouth shut.

 

Kyuhyun chuckled a little. “There’ll be time.”

 

Donghae was starting to fret inside. He couldn’t go to that gym. He knew it would be extravagant, and knowing his luck, he’ll only get stared at for being there.

 

The female from yesterday came to mind, and he gripped his chopsticks harder as he stabbed at the fried rice.

 

“Problem?” Kyuhyun inquired.

 

Donghae shook his head and focused on finishing his meal.

 

Thankfully, Kyuhyun didn’t push any further. They finished the meal in silence, and Kyuhyun left Donghae to clean up.

 

The night lapsed in silence with Kyuhyun sticking to his room, and Donghae being stuck in the laundry room.

 

By the time he was finished with the third load, Donghae went to check on Kyuhyun.

 

He found the younger male sprawled out on his bed and was fast asleep.

 

Donghae moved the laptop from Kyuhyun’s bed, and carefully moved Kyuhyun’s sleeping body until he was lying comfortably, before grabbing the other side of the duvet and pulling it over to cover Kyuhyun from the side.

 

He switched the lights off and paused before leaving; making sure that nothing else needed turning off or moving.

 

Kyuhyun moved in his sleep, and Donghae smiled softly as the male faced him in his sleep.

 

_Poor kid_ , he thought to himself, and finally left Kyuhyun’s room as he heard the faint beeping sound of the dryer finishing its cycle.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes opened at the click of his door shutting.

 

He could still feel Donghae’s hands on his body.

 

It sent a delicious thrill through his body knowing that the male had touched him, even though it was innocent.

 

Kyuhyun strained his hearing to see if he could hear what Donghae was doing, and heard nothing but silence.

 

He stared through the glass and saw that Donghae’s room was in darkness.

 

He had dreamt about the housekeeper earlier this morning. It started out innocently, but then his imagination started to make it more interesting, and when the piano key jolted him from it, he found his lower body trapped tightly in the duvet, his hips slowly ceasing their rocking.

 

Kyuhyun was thankful he hadn’t been doing it long, so he was still soft when he dragged his dazed body to see what Donghae was doing.

 

Seeing Donghae’s broad back in the white shirt that pulled slightly, Kyuhyun’s complaint had died on his lips with only part of it escaping.

 

Kyuhyun shifted a little, and sighed as he remembered how Donghae’s tanned arms looked at dinner. His forearms had that defined line of muscle, and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but be transfixed when he saw the muscle flex a little when Donghae moved.

 

Donghae’s bedroom light flicked on, and Kyuhyun watched as the male unbuttoned the white shirt to reveal the white vest beneath.

 

Kyuhyun’s feet began to rub against each other as the white shirt slipped off Donghae’s broad frame. Donghae ran a hand through his hair, messing up the neatly combed hair as he moved to the window to look at the river.

 

The small tree in the garden hid part of Donghae’s profile, and Kyuhyun sat up so that he could see the housekeeper better.

 

Donghae’s hips were smaller compared to his upper half, showing that his previous work had concentrated on upper body strength rather than lower. But Kyuhyun firmly believed that underneath those black slacks, Donghae’s thighs would be strong, just like how his legs looked.

 

He shouldn’t be watching his unaware housekeeper, but his housekeeper had unintentionally caught his attention.

 

Sungmin had asked him yesterday morning if he would be okay with living with another man, and Kyuhyun had reassured him that he would be.

 

But that changed when he laid his eyes on Donghae.

 

Such an attractive male was now living in his space, and learning how attentive Donghae was, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but be drawn to him.  

 

Sungmin will probably play hell with him for being attracted to Donghae, but if Kyuhyun played it right, it’ll all work out perfectly.

 

Donghae’s pants dropped to the floor and Kyuhyun grinned.

 

He just needed to know if there was attraction coming from Donghae’s end before he could start.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Before Donghae knew it, the weekend came and went.

 

He had spent it at his brother’s place babysitting his nephew, and when he had gotten back on the Sunday, Kyuhyun had left a note saying that he wouldn’t be back until the Tuesday due to a sudden change in his schedule.

 

So Donghae basically had spent his days off still working and being alone in the huge apartment.

 

Donghae was currently sitting outside, watching the blankets that he had brought outside to air, blow in the gentle wind.

 

He loved it out here. It was peaceful and soothing.

 

Donghae thought back to the weekend. His brother had asked him questions about Kyuhyun, but considering Donghae knew very little about Kyuhyun and didn’t want to namedrop him, his brother got all protective and gave Donghae a lecture on his safety.

 

Donghae had partially blocked him out, but now that thought back to it, he should really find out about Kyuhyun.

 

Considering the person in question was away, Donghae brought his laptop outside and began to search Kyuhyun’s name.

 

 Twenty minutes later, and Donghae was playing Kyuhyun’s 3rd music video that had came out just over a year ago.

 

Kyuhyun was an amazing singer - and Donghae wasn’t interested in ballads, but hearing Kyuhyun sing his songs, Donghae could see himself sometime playing them.

 

Once the heartbreaking video ended, Donghae went back to searching Naver for more information.

 

He learned that Kyuhyun had originally been in a trio called K.R.Y, but two years ago the trio went on a hiatus as the eldest in the group went to do his military service.

 

Donghae knew the male had been released from his service a few months ago, but there was no news of the trio returning yet. Kyuhyun’s other partner was busy working in musical theatre, so that just left Kyuhyun the only one still producing music.

 

He also learned about the talk show that Kyuhyun’s been working on for the past year and a half, and decided to watch the latest episode to see what it was like.

 

Two hours later, Donghae’s eyes were starting to ache from the computer screen, and his body was starting to get cold from being outside.

 

Donghae huddled the cold blankets on to his closed laptop, and went inside to dump them on his bed.

 

He shuddered as he locked the window door, and belatedly realised his room was freezing from having the door open all afternoon.

 

He turned the heating up in his room, and gathered the blankets and took them to the laundry room where he ironed and put them away in the now organised cupboard.

 

Since Kyuhyun wasn’t home, and there was nothing left for him to do today, he showered and changed into loose fitting pants and a tank top. He then made himself some of his favourite ramen and hurried back to his room.

 

Or more precisely, back to his laptop.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth was wicked, Donghae learned as more hours passed as he watched the different shows Kyuhyun had appeared on.

 

He even watched a few old live performances and belatedly realised that he _has_ heard Kyuhyun singing before.

 

He remembers an old woman who he had cared for a few months, and she had been besotted with Kyuhyun’s second single.

 

_Small world_ , Donghae mused to himself.

 

The beeping of someone pressing the buttons at the front door had him briefly freezing with alarm, and when he heard the lock release and the beep confirming it, Donghae almost tripped over his feet to see who the hell was entering Kyuhyun’s home.

 

“Your note said that you would be back tomorrow night,” Donghae gaped as Kyuhyun entered the main space, the door beeping as it locked again.

 

Kyuhyun shot him an amused look before he dumped his holdall bag onto the floor, and Donghae hurried forward to pick it up and follow after the male.

 

“Can you make me some kimbap?” Donghae nodded as he hurried to place Kyuhyun’s bag near his bed, and left the male so that he could go make him the food.

 

When he returned, he carefully placed the plate of kimbap on Kyuhyun’s bedside table and placed the tall glass of water next to the plate.

 

Kyuhyun was in the shower, and Donghae used that time to get Kyuhyun’s dirty clothes from his luggage.

 

Donghae hummed to himself as he worked through Kyuhyun’s bag, noticing that the clothes were smart, so he may have been away at a formal event, or whatever the celebrities did nowadays.

 

“You’re such a good cook.”

 

Donghae yelped in surprise and looked over his shoulder to see that Kyuhyun was sitting on his bed dressed in PJ bottoms and a white t-shirt as he ate a piece of kimbap.

 

“Is there anything else you need?” he asked a little quickly as he bundled Kyuhyun’s laundry to his chest and rose.

 

Kyuhyun patted for Donghae to join him on the bed, and Donghae steeled his spine in response.

 

“You’re not going to ask how my trip was, or wonder how I am?” Kyuhyun questioned curiously as he ate, hand still waiting for Donghae to join him.

 

“I’m your housekeeper, Kyuhyun-shi; not your friend.” Donghae reminded him politely.

 

“But we can become friends, right?”

 

Donghae looked away from Kyuhyun, not liking the hint of unease he had caught in the younger male’s eyes.

 

Sighing, Donghae sat down on the bed, away from where Kyuhyun had wanted him.

 

“What sort of event did you go to?” He questioned, forcing himself not to be so stiff and formal.

 

Kyuhyun picked up a piece of kimbap and held it out to Donghae. When Donghae’s hand rose to take it from him, Kyuhyun pulled his hand back and shook his head.

 

“Technically, you’re my hyung,” Kyuhyun began as Donghae eyed him suspiciously, “so isn’t it fair that - as a dongsaeng, I’m allowed feed you?”

 

Donghae’s eyes dropped to the offered piece and clenched his hands tighter into the clothing as he leaned forward to allow Kyuhyun to place the kimbap into his mouth.

 

His lips accidently closed around Kyuhyun’s long, slim fingers.

 

Donghae almost choked on the kimbap as he yanked himself away, his face turning scarlet.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kyuhyun asked him in confusion, and Donghae saw the male’s eyebrows furrow at him.

 

Embarrassment was scorching through his veins, and Donghae shook his head as he forced his jaw to chew.

 

“I was asked to host an award event at the very last minute because the other host had fallen ill,” Kyuhyun answered Donghae’s previous question. “It was down south, so that’s why I was away for the weekend.”

 

Donghae swallowed and made a note to cut back on the rice next time.

 

“So what did you do during your free time?” Kyuhyun questioned him, and Donghae picked up the empty plate and rose from the bed.

 

“I spent it with my nephew,” he told Kyuhyun, and shook his head when Kyuhyun waved for him to sit back down. “It’s late, and you have an early start tomorrow, Kyuhyun-shi.”

 

“So you spent your free time babysitting?” Kyuhyun gave him a look when Donghae nodded.

 

“So you basically worked during the weekend,” Kyuhyun dryly stated.

 

“Would you like a wake-up call?” Donghae asked as he edged towards the bedroom door, determined not to indulge in the conversation that Kyuhyun was determined to keep going.

 

Kyuhyun sighed and nodded. Donghae left after getting the designated time Kyuhyun wanted to be woken up at, and almost ran to the safety of the kitchen.

 

He almost dropped the plate in the sink, and the bundle of clothes fell to his feet as he rubbed his lips to get rid of the feeling of Kyuhyun’s fingers.

 

“This is ridiculous,” he hissed furiously at himself as he picked up the clothes to dump them in the laundry room, deciding that he’ll sort them out in the morning.

 

Donghae did his usual rounds of making sure that everything was locked and turned off before returning back to his room.

 

He shut down his laptop and turned the light off before climbing into his bed.

 

He glanced over at Kyuhyun’s room, and felt like shaking the younger male when he saw that he was on his laptop.

 

Fine, if Kyuhyun wanted to lose sleep, then so be it.

 

Donghae will just drag him from his bed if Kyuhyun so much as refused to get up in the morning.

 

An hour later, Donghae was still wide awake and was just staring up at his ceiling with a glower fixed on his face.

 

His brain refused to shut up.

 

More so, it refused to stop thinking about Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae violently kicked the blanket off him and flopped on to his side.

 

At least Kyuhyun was sleeping now, judging from the room’s darkness.

 

Deciding that he couldn’t handle the silence in his room any longer, Donghae got out of bed and searched for his IPod.

 

Earbuds in, Donghae flipped through his playlists until he found the one he had for cases like this.

 

Slipping back into bed, Donghae closed his eyes and allowed the music to calm his mind.

 

 

 

Waking up, Donghae had a strange sense that something was wrong.

 

Stretching, he eased the earbuds out, and smiled at seeing the bright sunlight coming into his room.

 

Donghae stilled.

 

Bright sunlight?

 

He dived for his phone and felt his heart drop to his feet as he saw it was almost ten o‘clock.

 

“Fuck!” he screamed as he flew off his bed and almost collided with the glass door in his haste to open it.

 

The wooden patio was freezing, and Donghae pounded on the glass for Kyuhyun to wake up.

 

Kyuhyun jolted up at his pounding and stared at Donghae in confusion.

 

“You’re late!” Donghae bellowed, and Kyuhyun took his sweet time in opening the door.

 

“What?” He groggily asked him as Donghae pushed him towards the bathroom and into his dressing room.

 

“It’s 10AM, Kyuhyun-shi,” Donghae panted as he urged Kyuhyun to hurry, and Kyuhyun froze to stare at him with disbelief.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

 

 

_The PD is still chewing me out for being late._

 

 

Donghae bit his lip in distress as he read another text message from Kyuhyun.

 

He’s been getting them all day with Kyuhyun informing him the problems that had come his way for arriving late to work.

 

Donghae really felt bad about sleeping in, but as the texts kept coming, he was starting to get annoyed.

 

Kyuhyun should’ve had an alarm set too! He shouldn’t just rely on Donghae!

 

Donghae scrubbed the kitchen floor harder, ignoring as his phone vibrated again in his pocket.

 

When it wouldn’t stop vibrating, Donghae wiped his hands on his trousers and got his phone back out to look at the chain of messages.

 

_You’re ignoring me?_

_Seriously?_

_Stop ignoring your boss and reply back to me._

 

_Fine. Don’t reply back._

_I won’t be home until late._

_Don’t wait up._

 

 

Donghae felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the messages, and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

 

Is it normal for a housekeeper to be harassed by his boss?

 

Whatever, Donghae would still wait up for him.

 

It was his job after all.

 

 

 

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at the slightly slurred voice, and grunted when his best friend decided to put his entire weight on him.

 

“Changmin, you’re the one who is drunk,” Kyuhyun chided humorously as Changmin wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“You’re so soft,” Changmin muttered in his ear, and Kyuhyun shuddered at the hot air against his neck.

 

The elevator doors opened, and he dragged/half carried Changmin to his apartment door.

 

As he pressed his code in, Changmin’s lips pressed against his neck.

 

“Stop it,” he whispered to the male as the pushed the door open, and froze at seeing Donghae standing near the sofas.

 

The door shut loudly behind them, and Changmin glanced up to see why Kyuhyun wasn’t moving.

 

“Who is that?” he demanded at seeing Donghae’s stunned form, his words clear despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed in the last hour.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed nervously, and moved them into the direction of the spare room on his side of the apartment, and Donghae hurried past him to get the bed ready for Changmin’s drunken body.

 

“He’s my new housekeeper,” he told Changmin when the male refused to stop asking him, and dropped him onto the bed.

 

“Do you need anything?” Donghae asked him, and Kyuhyun shook his head.

 

“He’ll pass out soon,” he reassured him, and sure enough, Changmin began to snore softly.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and eased off his friend’s shoes, and tucked him under the blanket.

 

“I’ll ring his manager in the morning to come and collect him before I leave,” Kyuhyun told Donghae as they both left the room with Donghae shutting the door behind them.

 

Donghae nodded. “Is there anything you need before I retire for the night?”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head, and he watched as the older male returned back to his room.

 

He had waited up for him, despite Kyuhyun telling him not to.

 

Kyuhyun stumbled after the male and pushed the bedroom door open, surprising Donghae when he entered unannounced.

 

“Why did you wait up?” He demanded over Donghae’s question of why he was here.

 

Donghae frowned at him. “It’s my job.”

 

“It’s your job to listen to what I want,” Kyuhyun corrected, and Donghae’s frown turned into a glower.

 

“Are you seriously going to stand there and scold me because I was waiting up for you?” Donghae asked him, his tone incredulous.

 

Kyuhyun refused to back down.

 

“I said I wanted us to become friends, but you insist on keeping us in the boss and employee zone,” Kyuhyun argued, and Donghae shook his head as he begun to remove his white shirt in front of Kyuhyun.

 

“It’s more comfortable that way,” Donghae argued back, and right now, Kyuhyun wasn’t feeling anything but the desire to slowly pull up the white vest Donghae was wearing so that he could clearly see the hinted abs.

 

“I bet you were friendly with those who you had cared for,” Kyuhyun argued, and gripped control over himself before he could act.

 

“I was,” Donghae nodded. “But that was part of my role in caring them. For most of them, their families couldn’t come see them all the time, so I dropped formalities in order to keep them from feeling lonely.”

 

“You role is also to care after me,” Kyuhyun retorted, following Donghae as he went into the bathroom.

 

Donghae shot him a look for the invasion of privacy.

 

“Is it because I’m younger than you?” Kyuhyun demanded, and Donghae rolled his eyes as he began to get his toothbrush ready.

 

“Is it because I’m famous?”

 

Donghae’s hand briefly jerked, giving Kyuhyun his answer as Donghae began to brush his teeth.

 

“Listen,” he began and propped himself to lean against the counter so that he could read Donghae’s face instead of using the mirror, “I’m not the type to abuse my status to get what I want. You want to know something? I was glad to know that you didn’t know who I was, because it meant I didn’t have to live up to expectations you may have had.”

 

“It’s not that.” Donghae mumbled around his toothbrush, eyes frustrated and wary.

 

“Then explain it to me,” Kyuhyun softly requested, and Donghae leaned down to rinse his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun bit his lip at being so close to touch the male’s broad shoulders, and imagined what it would feel like to drag his nails over and down the male’s back.

 

Kyuhyun jerked from his imagination and just caught the end of Donghae’s sentence.

 

“-I don’t trust rich people.”

 

Kyuhyun frowned and followed him back into the bedroom.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because people with money think they can control people,” Donghae told him. “People with money look down on those who haven’t got it.”

 

“I don’t look down on people,” Kyuhyun defended, and Donghae sighed.

 

“It’s late, Kyuhyun-shi.” Donghae shifted so that Kyuhyun’s path to the bedroom door was clear. “I’ll make sure to wake you up at the correct time.”

 

Kyuhyun analysed Donghae’s face, and gritted his teeth as he walked from the male and his bedroom.

 

There was no changing Donghae’s view on him yet, and until Kyuhyun could find a link under his armour, his plan on getting closer to the male was on hold.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Over the next few days, Donghae saw an increase of interest - concerning him, coming from Kyuhyun.

 

In the early mornings and the late nights, Kyuhyun would stick near and ask him about how his day had went, what movies, songs, hobbies he liked, and just generally grilling Donghae with questions.

 

Sometimes, he didn’t even escape it during the day. Kyuhyun would text him in his breaks, usually with random questions, and asking Donghae’s opinion on his music since he had came home and heard Donghae playing one of his songs as he prepared dinner.

 

None of this was helping Donghae trying to stop his crush from developing further, if anything, the constant attention was causing him to be permanently flustered around the younger male.

 

He had hoped his dislike over rich people would have eased Kyuhyun off from wanting them to be friends, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen.

 

So when he got the text from Kyuhyun saying not to wait up – and he meant it this time – Donghae did a little dance of joy that he wouldn’t have to deal with Kyuhyun tonight.

 

Donghae tried to ignore the fact that tomorrow was Kyuhyun’s day off, and that tonight’s silence will probably be made up for during tomorrow.

 

Donghae decided that he’ll spend most of the day shopping to escape that, but for now, he eased himself into bed with his laptop to watch this week’s episode of Kyuhyun’s talk show.

 

 

 

The beeping of the door signalled Kyuhyun’s return, and Donghae forcibly reminded himself not to get up and greet the male.

 

He lowered the volume of his laptop so that he could track Kyuhyun’s movements, and frowned at the giggling that was coming from the main space.

 

His frown deepened as he recognised Changmin’s voice, and wondered if he should go out and help like he had done a few days ago in case the male was drunk again.

 

He shut his laptop and flung his legs over the side to get up, but stilled at Kyuhyun’s bedroom light turning on.

 

Donghae’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head as his jaw dropped open at seeing Changmin and Kyuhyun kissing.

 

Donghae hurriedly slapped his lights off, back sliding down the wall as he watched them tumble onto Kyuhyun’s bed, their hands frantically moving to undress each other.

 

Donghae wondered if this was why he had been told not to wait up last time.

 

Maybe he had ruined Kyuhyun’s fun by surprising him that night.

 

Donghae’s knees crushed to his chest as his cock jerked with interest at seeing Kyuhyun pinning Changmin on his stomach, his mouth going down the Changmin’s naked back and causing him to arch.

 

He shouldn’t be seeing this. This was an invasion of Kyuhyun’s privacy.

 

Donghae remembered reading about Kyuhyun’s past relationships had been with girls, but seeing things escalate in front of his eyes, Donghae wondered if that was true.

 

Sure, Kyuhyun could be bisexual, or he have may just needed a quick fuck.

 

Kyuhyun had shoved his dark jeans down his thighs, and Donghae crawled away from the windows, his face burning from the image of Kyuhyun’s pale thighs.

 

He crawled all the way into his bathroom, and gave his face a cold wash to cool it down.

 

But that didn’t stop Donghae’s mind from reliving the show, and a perverse side of him was curious at how Kyuhyun’s velvety voice would sound during climax.

 

Donghae had to have a cold shower, and spent half an hour under the spray until he decided that the action may be finished by now.

 

Not a chance.

 

Donghae hid under the blankets, his back to Kyuhyun’s room as he pressed his thighs tightly together to stop his hips from the urge to encourage the untouched half-hard erection he had.

 

 

 

“Morning!” Kyuhyun’s cheerful voice greeted from behind him.

 

Donghae hissed as the coffee scalded his hand, and he hurried to the sink to run the cold water over the burn.

 

“Are you okay?” Kyuhyun concernedly asked as he came to see what had caused him to gasp, and Donghae shied away from the younger male.

 

“I’m fine,” he told him politely. “Breakfast is already waiting for you guys in the main room.”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t follow him as he moved from the sink, and he gently patted his hand with the kitchen towel he had over his shoulder.

 

“How did you know that Changmin was here?”

 

Kyuhyun’s voice was strangely cautious, and Donghae pulled a face to himself as he realised his slip up.

 

“I saw him this morning,” is all he says, and picks up the tray that held the coffee jug and mugs and walked past Kyuhyun’s still form.

 

Changmin smiled at him when he approached the table, and Donghae bowed in greeting.

 

“This smells delicious, Donghae-shi!” Changmin praised, and Donghae smiled as he watched the younger male tuck into the food as he placed the coffee and mugs onto the table.

 

“If there is anything else you would like, just let me know.” He told him brightly, and turned to return back to the kitchen where his own breakfast waited.

 

He froze as Kyuhyun passed him with his plate of food.

 

“Sit with us, Donghae.” Kyuhyun ordered, and Donghae gripped the wooden tray harder.

 

Seeing no other way to get out of it without disrespecting his boss in front of his friend, Donghae forced his feet to take him back to the table.

 

He went to take his plate from where Kyuhyun had placed it beside him, and had Kyuhyun’s hand gripping his wrist.

 

“Sit down. It’s going to get cold.”

 

Donghae caught the curious look from Changmin, and automatically sat down and placed the tray on the chair next to him.

 

Kyuhyun released his wrist, and Donghae stiffly began to eat.

 

Changmin began to chuckle after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Relax,” he told Donghae with a smile, and Donghae had to try hard to relax, which was hard to do, considering Kyuhyun had silently shuffled himself closer to Donghae.

 

“I need to get to the market,” Donghae suddenly blurted out, and shoved his chair back to escape the strange atmosphere that had begun to creep over the table.

 

“You’ve barely ate!” Kyuhyun shouted as he hurried from them and into the entrance hallway to shove his shoes on and grab his black jacket and bag.

 

Donghae called out a goodbye and left the apartment, his heart racing as he rushed to the elevator, and escaped into it just as the door the apartment began to open.

 

The elevator doors shut on Kyuhyun’s dark eyes.

 

 

 

“He wasn’t like that the last time I was over,” Changmin pointed out from behind Kyuhyun.

 

“I wonder if he saw us last night,” he whispered as he shut the front door and turned to face Changmin’s worried face.

 

“Will he tell?” Changmin began to fret, and Kyuhyun shook his head.

 

“He isn’t like that,” he reassured the male.

 

“And how are you so sure?”

 

“Because I wouldn’t be pursuing him if I wasn’t.”

 

Changmin gave him a look that said he was questioning Kyuhyun’s sanity.

 

“Why are you trying to seduce your housekeeper?” Changmin demanded as he followed Kyuhyun back to the table.

 

“He’s my type,” Kyuhyun simply told him, and Changmin snorted.

 

Kyuhyun gave him an unimpressed look, and Changmin’s amusement sobered.

 

“You’re serious?” He questioned with a look of amazement, and Kyuhyun nodded.

 

A few beats of silence went by before Changmin said, “Well there goes my fuck buddy.”

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and flicked some rice at him.

 

 

 

Donghae has successfully evaded Kyuhyun for most of the day.

 

When he returned from shopping, Changmin was gone and Kyuhyun was in his office, judging from the sound of his carefree humming. Deciding not to tempt fate, Donghae was silent as he collected Kyuhyun’s laundry and his own before he shut himself away in the laundry room.

 

Now that the laundry was done and it was the evening, Donghae had to make his presence known to see what Kyuhyun may want for dinner.

 

He found the male working at the piano, the musical notes soothing the nervousness building inside Donghae’s stomach.

 

“Is there anything you may want for dinner?” Donghae questioned when he was close enough to be heard, but also far enough away from the younger male.

 

Kyuhyun hummed as he nodded.

 

“Go change into something causal,” he told Donghae as his fingers effortlessly continued to play. “I’m craving to eat some Korean beef.”

 

Donghae took a deep breath. “Can I be excused from this?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Nope.”

 

Donghae glowered at the male.

 

“If you don’t want to change, we can go now,” Kyuhyun told him, and finally looked at Donghae.

 

Donghae’s eyes dropped from the male’s face, and he turned to go get changed.

 

 

 

Of course they hadn’t gone to an average grill restaurant, much to Donghae’s displeasure.

 

The barbeque restaurant wasn’t busy, which was probably due to the ridiculous prices of the cuts of meat, but Kyuhyun seemed to be relaxed enough as he cut up the beef and began to grill it.

 

Donghae itched to take over, but Kyuhyun had glowered at him when he did so earlier.

 

Instead, he fidgeted in his seat, not enjoying the almost quiet atmosphere. He was used to busy and lively restaurants that had little groups of drunken people enjoying their night.

 

He couldn’t see any form of drunkenness happening here anytime soon.

 

“Next time, you can chose where we eat,” Kyuhyun’s voice brought him from out of his thoughts, and Donghae shook his head.

 

“This place is nice,” he told the male, because it was, and got a knowing look in return.

 

“But it’s not a place that you feel comfortable in,” Kyuhyun clarified, and began to turn the sizzling beef over.

 

Donghae sighed. “I told you, I don’t feel comfortable around wealth.”

 

“Can you pour some soju?” Kyuhyun asked him, and Donghae did as he was asked, making sure to give himself not as much.

 

 “You also don’t feel comfortable around two men having sex.”

 

Donghae nearly dropped the green bottle in shock.

 

Kyuhyun was watching him, noting his reaction with a calm look as he began to place the cooked meat onto Donghae’s plate.

 

Donghae could feel his face starting to heat up, and resisted the urge to down his drink.

 

“If you’re not comfortable with it, Donghae,” Kyuhyun began slowly, and Donghae immediately tensed at the way the conversation was about to go, “then I’m afraid we’ll have to call it a day.”

 

Donghae was already shaking his head before Kyuhyun even finished.

 

“T-that doesn’t make me uncomfortable, Kyuhyun-shi,” he rushed to reassure his boss, and Kyuhyun quirked a curious eyebrow as he began to eat.

 

“You just caught me off guard,” he mumbled, and Kyuhyun smiled and gestured for him to eat too.

 

Donghae’s mouth was parched, but he refused to touch the soju yet. Luckily, the meat was cooked just right, and as they ate in silence, Donghae relaxed again.

 

 “So you’re not a little bit curious about it?” Kyuhyun asked him, yet again catching him off guard.

 

As Kyuhyun pressed their table button for a server to come to them, Donghae shrugged his shoulders as he made a lettuce wrap.

 

“What you do behind closed doors has nothing to do with me, Kyuhyun-shi,” he told the male politely, and stuffed the lettuce wrap into his mouth.

 

“Can we have a jug of cold water, please?” Kyuhyun asked from the server when the girl came, hands working on making a lettuce wrap of his own.

 

“Considering that you’re now living behind my closed doors, wouldn’t you want to know – as my housekeeper, who I may bring home?” Kyuhyun curiously asked, and Donghae’s jaw stilled at the question.

 

Seeing his hesitation to answer, Kyuhyun picked up his glass of soju and motioned for Donghae to do the same. Donghae quickly swallowed his food and turned to the side as he drank, ignoring Kyuhyun’s stare as he grimaced at the strong taste.

 

The server came with their jug and Kyuhyun poured some into one of the spare glasses and gave it to Donghae with an amused smile.

 

“You really don’t like the taste of alcohol, do you?” Kyuhyun chuckled as Donghae took a much needed drink.

 

“I like soju bombs,” Donghae admitted, and Kyuhyun laughed. “But I’m not very good at drinking alcohol.”

 

“Despite what you’ve seen of Changmin, he is good at managing his alcohol....unless you catch him on the days where he sticks up a middle finger to our company and unwinds in style,” Kyuhyun shared, and at the mention of Changmin, Donghae tensed.

 

“So are you two,” Donghae began hesitantly, watching Kyuhyun’s face in case he oversteps a line, “are you two together?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head and holds out the wrap he had finished making. Donghae eyes the wrap, feeling a sense of déjà vu come over him as Kyuhyun motions for him to eat it.

 

Donghae ignores Kyuhyun’s hand that was waving for him to lean forward, and takes the wrap using his hands.

 

Kyuhyun scowls at him as he carefully bites into it, but doesn’t say anything about it.

 

“Changmin is just someone who I have sex with sometimes,” Kyuhyun tells him, and Donghae almost inhales the wrap at the male’s bluntness.

 

He quickly looks around them to see if anyone may have heard Kyuhyun, and sinks with relief when no one reacts.

 

“You think it’s expensive because of the food?” Kyuhyun chuckles softly. “It’s because you’re paying for nothing to be exposed outside those doors.”

 

Donghae finds that sad, actually. That Kyuhyun has to pay to keep his life private when he’s outside of his home.

 

“So, are you bisexual?” Donghae asks him, his voice still quiet. He doesn’t trust easily, and thinks that Kyuhyun shouldn’t trust his money to keep things hush hush.

 

Kyuhyun pours them another shot of soju, and Donghae notes that the male doesn’t fill his glass fully, which he appreciates.

 

“If you’re into labels, then that’s what some would stick on me,” Kyuhyun told him as he sipped at his own drink, “but I don’t really care for labels. You’re either attracted to someone, be it sexually or not sexually, and that it shouldn’t matter if they are male or female.”

 

Donghae bites his lip at the male’s view, and Kyuhyun notices it.

 

“Do you disagree with me?” He asks curiously.

 

Donghae shifts in his seat. “I just have a different view point.”

 

Kyuhyun waves for him to explain, and Donghae sighs and looks down at their food.

 

“I just think that it’s easier to say a label, I guess,” he admits, almost feeling ashamed of his own point, “and that as long as the label isn’t used to harm the person using it, it’s okay to say a label.”

 

“So, what would you label yourself as?” Kyuhyun asks him, and Donghae should have known that question was coming, but failed to see it.

 

He’s glad he has his face tilted down as he says, “gay.”

 

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of your own opinion, Donghae.” Kyuhyun tells him softly, and he looks up to see Kyuhyun draining his shot glass empty.

 

“In this day and age, saying your own opinion can sign your death.” Donghae jokes lightly, and Kyuhyun hums in agreement.

 

“The world is full of self righteous pricks that think we all should think and agree in the same way, but just like we’ve just shown, there is nothing wrong with thinking differently while still being respectful of others,” Kyuhyun says as he pours another drink, and Donghae feels a twinge of concern at the male’s almost hateful tone.

 

He makes a small lettuce wrap and holds it in front of Kyuhyun.

 

“It must be hard to constantly bite your tongue and manage what you say,” he says softly, and Kyuhyun stares at him, expression unreadable, “one wrong word or opinion, and your hard work will suffer or be gone.”

 

“Sometimes,” Kyuhyun agrees; his voice soft as he stares at Donghae. “But I’ve come to know how far I can go, and when to bite my tongue.” 

 

Donghae’s body freezes, his heart racing as Kyuhyun takes the wrap from Donghae’s hand by using his mouth.

 

Donghae twitches at the brief touch of the male’s lips, and yanks his hand free when Kyuhyun’s taken the wrap from him.

 

He downs his shot of soju, and embraces the burn down his throat to ease the small burn of arousal in his stomach.

 

Kyuhyun’s phone rings and Donghae is relieved for the distraction as Kyuhyun answers it, waving for Donghae to stay when he moved to give Kyuhyun some privacy.

 

“It’s just Sungmin,” Kyuhyun tells him, and Donghae nods and focuses on finishing his meal.

 

“Tonight?” Kyuhyun suddenly snaps, surprising Donghae.

 

He looks up to see Kyuhyun looking annoyed to whatever Sungmin is telling him.

 

“Fine, I’ll meet him in an hour,” Kyuhyun snaps out and ends the call, a look of aggravation crossing his features now.

 

“Shall we go now?” Donghae suggests, and Kyuhyun shakes his head.

 

“It’s my day off. He can wait an hour for me,” the male grits out.

 

Donghae decided it was best if he kept quiet, and found himself making another wrap for Kyuhyun.

 

Seeing the wrap, the annoyance and aggravation left Kyuhyun’s face, and a little smile appeared as he once again leaned forward and ate the wrap directly from Donghae’s hand.

 

“Thank you, hyung.” Kyuhyun says with a mouthful, and Donghae can’t help but smile a little.

 

_Kyuhyun could do with another hyung to look out for him_ , he thought to himself as Kyuhyun went to pay.

 

Donghae stilled at the thought.

 

Maybe he should allow a friendship to happen between them.

 

When he cared for people, he became friends with them and it made his job easier to do, and since Kyuhyun is really insisting on them being friends, maybe Donghae should stop using his dislike of wealth as armour.

 

Kyuhyun’s proven to him that he isn’t like those who Donghae has met in the past, and it’s not like he isn’t bad company, because he isn’t. While he is attracted to Kyuhyun, he does enjoy the random things Kyuhyun will come out with and the way the younger man likes to tease and joke.

 

Maybe his attraction to Kyuhyun will go away if Donghae treated him as a younger brother, or as a close friend.

 

He’ll just have to wait and see.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Over the past two weeks, Kyuhyun has noticed a change in Donghae.

 

He’s more relaxed around his home and Kyuhyun now. He still works hard, but Kyuhyun doesn’t have to make the first move to start a conversation anymore.

 

Donghae’s a lot more talkative around him, and Kyuhyun misses that bubbly personality when he has guests over and Donghae acts professionally around them.

 

Kyuhyun had been wary of the change at first, but Donghae hasn’t got a malicious bone in his body to trick him.

 

Donghae’s new attitude towards him has also encouraged his attraction to the older male.

 

Kyuhyun found himself anticipating going home after work to see what he could catch Donghae doing.

 

The amount of times he’s came home to find the male on his hands and knees scrubbing his polished floors with his arms bared to show their strength, and the way Donghae’s white shirt would tighten over his broad back made Kyuhyun dizzy with want.

 

But he’s been good. He hasn’t done or said anything to show his attraction to Donghae.

 

But Sungmin has noticed his attraction.

 

“Maybe we should change Donghae’s role a little,” Sungmin suggested on Kyuhyun’s free day off.

 

Kyuhyun glanced over from where he was sitting at his piano to stare at his friend in confusion.

 

“Why?”

 

Sungmin gave him a pointed look.

 

“It’s dangerous to have this temptation around you,” the male lectured him softly, and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and returned back to the melody he was playing around with.

 

“He’s been here only just over a month,” he said as he tried to get the key right. “And we’re grown men, Sungmin. If anything happened, we’re adult enough to sort it.”

 

The beeping of the front door signalled Donghae’s return from the market, and Kyuhyun looked up at the sound.

 

“I think you’re being silly,” Sungmin hissed, and Kyuhyun shot him a look to be quiet as Donghae entered the main space.

 

Kyuhyun’s welcome died on his lips at seeing the distressed look on the older male’s face as he ignored both of them and went straight for his room.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun called after the male, and the bedroom door shut in reply.

 

He and Sungmin rose at the same time, and Sungmin shot him a worried look as he jogged past the male to go to Donghae’s bedroom.

 

“Donghae?” he called as he knocked on the male’s bedroom door.

 

“I’ll be out in a few minutes, Kyuhyun-shi.”

 

_Kyuhyun-shi?_

 

Kyuhyun stared at the door in confusion at the return of the formality. Donghae hasn’t called him that in weeks, so why is he saying it now?

 

What happened outside for Donghae to come back like this when he had left with a smile on his face?

 

Kyuhyun gripped the door handle, and Sungmin’s hand locked on his arm.

 

“Leave him,” the male told him, and Kyuhyun shrugged off the male’s hand and entered Donghae’s room.

 

He found Donghae in the bathroom, hands balled up in fists on either side of the sink as the male gazed down at the running water.

 

“What happened?” Kyuhyun asked him softly, shutting the door behind him to prevent Sungmin from following further.

 

“Nothing, Kyuhyun-shi.”

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw clenched slightly at the wall Donghae was attempting to put between them again.

 

“So why are you calling me that when for the last two weeks you haven’t?” Kyuhyun demanded curiously as he shut the toilet lid and sat down, watching Donghae’s stiff back.

 

“Slip of the tongue,” Donghae muttered, and Kyuhyun watched as the male’s fists slowly unclenched themselves so that Donghae could lather his hands.

 

Kyuhyun frowned at the harsh scrubbing the male started to do to his hands, and moved to halt the abuse.

 

Donghae stilled at his touch as he gently washed the soap off Donghae’s slightly reddened hands.

 

“You are allowed to come to me about things,” he whispered softly as he worked. “They can be personal or work related - whatever it is, you can come to me.”

 

“I told you, it’s nothing.” Donghae stubbornly continued to withhold the reason behind his sudden attitude change, and not wanting to fight over it and push Donghae away; Kyuhyun turned the water off and dried their hands.

 

“Just remember what I said,” he told Donghae, and left the male alone in the bathroom, ignoring Sungmin’s whispered questioning.

 

“He’ll come and tell me when he’s ready,” he told the male once they were away from Donghae.

 

“Kyuhyun, just now, you-” Sungmin began, tone anxious, and Kyuhyun slammed a hand down on the sofa, the slap against the leather cracking through the air as he glared at the male.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Sungmin,” he gritted out, eyes daring the older male to argue with him.

 

Sungmin reluctantly left, and Kyuhyun was left alone with the anger.

 

He didn’t know what he was angry about. Was it over the reason for Donghae’s distress and the male’s refusal of allowing Kyuhyun to help him? Was it Sungmin’s interference over a matter that had yet to happen and may not even happen?

 

Or was it because, inside that bathroom, Kyuhyun felt more than just attraction for the older male?

 

 

 

Donghae hoped that Kyuhyun had forgotten about the ‘promise’ he made during the first day of his employment.

 

But here he was, trying to come up with every excuse he could think of so that he didn’t have to go to the gym.

 

“It’s your day off, you don’t need to iron,” Kyuhyun told him, and his amusement over Donghae’s refusal grew as Donghae struggled to think of another quick excuse.

 

“You said you were bored,” Kyuhyun reminded him with a smirk.

 

“So that means we have to work out?” Donghae shot back.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and grabbed Donghae’s wrist to tug him out of the front door.

 

Donghae dug his feet in, hands desperately holding onto the door frame.

 

“Hyung, stop being a child!” Kyuhyun grunted as he moved his body between Donghae’s and the gap in front of the door.

 

Donghae leapt back when Kyuhyun wiggled into the small gap, and as Kyuhyun called out in triumph at moving him after their five minutes of arguing, Donghae took deep calming breaths to ease his sudden rise in heart rate.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t seem to notice his flushed face as they got into the elevator, and Donghae busied his mind with the ties on his jogging pants, fiddling with the strings as Kyuhyun babbled about what was in the gym the last time he had been there.

 

Arriving at the floor, Donghae followed Kyuhyun’s back out of the elevator, and paused as soon as he saw what the gym held.

 

No one was here, just like Kyuhyun had stated, and it had the fancy and high tech gym equipment he expected.

 

But what he saw in the corner tucked away was a boxing bag, and it’s been so long since Donghae has boxed that his feet were already taking him to the bag.

 

“This looks like it hasn’t even been used yet,” he whispered as his hands ran over the red leather, his nose inhaling the scent and causing a smile to form when he spied a rack that held two sets of boxing gloves.

 

“You used to box?” Kyuhyun questioned from behind him as he tied the gloves and made sure they fit correctly.

 

Donghae nodded as he began to warm up his wrists, and stretched his body in preparation.

 

“My dad taught me and my brother how to box, my brother took it further and did mixed martial arts, but when I was in the military I did it to improve my concentration and strength,” he told Kyuhyun, and turned to see the younger male sitting on a weight bench watching him.

 

Kyuhyun hummed in acknowledgement, and Donghae’s feet and body automatically slipped into position.

 

Donghae’s punch to the bag echoed around the room, and Donghae’s body began to rush with the endorphins as he corrected his position and hit it again, making the hit more precise.

 

Donghae forgot where he was, and Kyuhyun, as he focused on the heavy bag. He danced from side to side, changing his punches as he went and noticing what he was weak with now due to lack of practise.

 

He spent a while correcting his kick, getting more aggravated when his body refused to listen to his mind at where he wanted his kick to make contact at.

 

He doesn’t know how long he worked the bag, but by the time Kyuhyun called his name softly, he was dripping with sweat.

 

He had used the bag for the perfect release for what’s been eating at his mind the last few days, and as Kyuhyun handed him a cold bottle of water, Donghae hugged the bag as he drank, his muscles screaming from the exertion that they weren’t used to no more.

 

He loved boxing to exhaust his mind when something has been bugging him. It’s why he picked it up in the army during the first few months of his service.

 

While it did exhaust him and will cause him to ache terribly the next day, it did help to empty his mind and allow him to focus.

 

“Shouldn’t you sit down?” Kyuhyun asked him in concern, no doubt seeing the way Donghae was slightly shaking.

 

“Probably,” he panted, and wiped his sweat-licked hair from off his forehead by using his arm. 

 

When he made no move to sit down, he heard Kyuhyun click his tongue, and felt the male’s hands pry his arms from around the bag and moved him to sit on the weight bench that Kyuhyun had been sitting on before.

 

Now that his brain wasn’t engrossed in hitting the bag, Donghae noticed that Kyuhyun looked tidy.

 

Way too tidy for someone who was meant to work out. Here he was dripping with sweat and having his clothes stick to him, and Kyuhyun was sitting next to him looking perfect.

 

Except he did have a slight flush to his cheeks, so he may have been doing something, but not hard enough like Donghae had been.

 

“What did you work on?” Donghae questioned, and he accepted the clean towel from Kyuhyun.

 

“I walked on the treadmill,” Kyuhyun told him, and Donghae snorted as he used the towel to dry his neck and chest, grimacing at the way his black vest top stuck to his skin.

 

“You should have used the weights,” he told him with a little laugh, “keep those hidden muscles toned up for the fans.”

 

Donghae looked up from his chest when all he got was silence, and found Kyuhyun staring at his chest; his dark brown eyes were fixated on his hands.

 

Donghae swallowed, wrapped the towel around his neck, and stood up, acutely aware of how his clothing stuck to his body and how it must define his body shape.

 

“Shall we go back?” he quickly asked before taking a big gulp of the cold water, and before Kyuhyun could give him an answer, he was already moving back towards the elevator.

 

He heard Kyuhyun get up, and he pressed the call button.

 

He was certain he could feel Kyuhyun’s eyes on him.

 

His body was already hot, but as Kyuhyun stood beside him in the elevator, Donghae felt like he was beginning to burn from the inside out.

 

He cringed at the way he looked when he caught sight of his reflection.

 

“You look immaculate compared to me,” he whined as he tried to dry his hair with the towel ends.

 

Donghae saw Kyuhyun’s expression in the elevator doors; saw the way the male’s brown eyes ran up the length of his body slowly.

 

The shot of desire that rushed through his system surprised Donghae, and his intake of air went unnoticed as the elevator pinged and opened on the 9th floor.

 

However, that rush swiftly left him when he saw the person getting into the elevator.

 

Dropping his eyes, Donghae slightly shuffled back so that he was pressed against the wall.

 

Why, of all the people, did he have to bump into her?

 

The 12th floor came and went, and the woman whispered, “The cleaners are getting slack. This elevator smells.”

 

Donghae visibly flinched and drew is arms tighter to his body. He couldn’t smell anything, but considering how sweaty he was, he knew that it was him she was referring to.

 

“Funny, it didn’t smell before you got on,” Kyuhyun muttered, purposely loud for her to hear, and Donghae nudged for him to stop it.

 

“It’s actually been smelly for the last month or so.” She tutted, and Donghae gripped Kyuhyun’s arm as the male scoffed at her words, his head still down to hide the embarrassment on his face.

 

“I guess all you can smell is your own shit since your head is so far up your ass,” Kyuhyun told her lightly, but his tone was anything but.

 

Donghae swallowed at the tension in the male’s arm, and the elevator pinged as it came to the 20th floor.

 

The woman chuckled dryly and moved to step out of the elevator, but paused with her hands stopping the doors from shutting.

 

“You can’t turn an average stone in to a diamond, Kyuhyun-shi,” she told Kyuhyun, and Donghae looked up to the see the female wearing a twisted smirk, “because stones are not refined, and they’re not worth it.”

 

She let the doors shut, and Donghae leapt forward to press the button for the doors to shut quicker, his body practically shaking from anger and also shame.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand latched onto his wrist and tugged him hard, causing him to stumble as he crashed into the younger male’s body.

 

Stunned, Donghae did nothing as Kyuhyun held him loosely, and a hand tipped his head up so that he met Kyuhyun’s eyes.

 

Kyuhyun’s enraged eyes.

 

“Did she say something to you a few days ago?” the male demanded softly, but his anger carried over his softness.

 

Donghae hesitated to answer, but that seemed to be more than enough, because Kyuhyun was reaching past him to hit the 20th floor button.

 

“Don’t!” Donghae shouted and pushed him away from the panel and into the wall. “She’s not worth it, Kyuhyun.”

 

“She’s verbally attacked and demeaned you,” Kyuhyun hissed in anger, and Donghae pushed harder to prevent the male from moving.

 

“Please, she isn’t worth it.” Donghae begged, and the ping came again as they came to Kyuhyun’s floor.

 

Donghae let Kyuhyun go, and trusted him to follow him as he left the elevator.

 

The yank on his arm had him spinning around, and he came face-to-face with Kyuhyun.

 

“I’m telling you, right now, that if I catch or hear her make another comment about you, I’m taking it further and putting her in line,” Kyuhyun stated, and when Donghae opened his mouth to argue, Kyuhyun’s eyes hardened, and he pressed Donghae’s captured arm against his back so that Kyuhyun could bring him closer.

 

“Do I make myself clear?” Kyuhyun breathed, and Donghae’s mind was struggling to function from their close proximity.

 

The heat radiating off Kyuhyun was causing a rising heat to burn inside Donghae, and he stiffly nodded his head, taking care not to move too much to avoid embarrassment.

 

Not that he wouldn’t mind seeing how Kyuhyun’s lips would feel against his own, he’s felt them against his fingers, and despite the denial he likes to live in, he craves to know how they would feel on other parts of his body.

 

Just thinking about it caused Donghae to go light headed as he fought not to make a sound or move as Kyuhyun held him tightly, his brown eyes watching him as if he was the most interesting thing he’s ever laid eyes on.

 

Donghae couldn’t take it.

 

He didn’t know if it was his shocked inhale or Kyuhyun’s as he pressed his lips against Kyuhyun’s, but what he does know is that it’s his small moan of relief when he realises with delight that Kyuhyun’s lips feel so soft and lush against his.

 

Then he realises his mistake.

 

He’s kissing Kyuhyun.

 

 

 

Before Kyuhyun could even think of acting, Donghae rips from him and scrambles towards the apartment.

 

The beep of the door unlocking rings along with Kyuhyun’s pounding heartbeat in his ears as he watches Donghae’s body slip through the door, and before he realises it, he’s moving and finds himself going around the sofa in an attempt to cut Donghae off before he could make it to his bedroom.

 

He captures Donghae against the bedroom door, and before he can speak, Kyuhyun cradles Donghae’s jaw and kisses him.

 

He prayed that Donghae wouldn’t push him away, and almost sags with relief when Donghae’s hands clutch at his shoulders to bring him closer, and Kyuhyun angles Donghae’s face better so that they could kiss more comfortably.

 

There is a desire in their kiss, and Kyuhyun could drown in the smell and taste of Donghae.

 

Donghae didn’t smell in the way the bitch intended. No, he smelt incredible to Kyuhyun.

 

Watching Donghae work out for an hour had almost turned Kyuhyun into a randy teenage boy. The sounds he had made, the powerful hits and kicks, and the way the male looked in his own little world had sent Kyuhyun mad.

 

Now that he’s up close and personal, Donghae smelled and felt amazing.

 

Donghae’s tongue hesitantly touched his bottom lip, his teeth grazing over it, and Kyuhyun almost went mad from want.

 

Instead of taking the kiss deeper, Kyuhyun pulled back.

 

“I don’t do mistakes,” he whispered, and felt Donghae stiffen. “If we do this, I don’t want you to think it was in the spur of the moment and a mistake, because to me, it isn’t, Donghae.”

 

“What are you saying?” Donghae whispered back uncertainly, and Kyuhyun opened his eyes to see Donghae’s staring back up at him.

 

“We date,” he tells him softly, and immediately saw the panic in Donghae’s eyes.

 

“B-but I’m just your housekeeper,” Donghae stammered. “I’m not worth-”

 

Kyuhyun viciously cut Donghae off with a passionate kiss, wishing he could chase every single doubt of his worth away.

 

“We’ll go slowly,” he whispered against Donghae’s trembling lips. “And if it doesn’t work, I promise you I won’t use your job as a weapon against you.”

 

“Can I think about it?” Donghae asked him, and Kyuhyun nodded.

 

“If you want, we’ll speak about it when I get home tomorrow night?” Kyuhyun suggested, and Donghae gave a small nod.

 

He couldn’t stop himself from doing it, but he gave Donghae one last kiss, and found comfort in it since it lingered longer than he had intended due to them both refusing to stop.

 

When Donghae shut his door with a whispered, ‘goodnight’, Kyuhyun rested his head against it.

 

He never expected this outcome for this evening, but he was glad that some of the tension between them both was elevated a little now that they knew each other’s feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

They never did get the chance to talk about it.

 

Donghae’s nephew was rushed into the hospital during the late afternoon because of a suspicious looking rash and vomiting, and Donghae has been at his brother’s side ever since.

 

Come the early hours of Monday morning, they were given the good news that his nephew was clear of having meningitis, but due to the vomiting, they were going to keep him in for a little bit longer to make sure he kept hydrated.

 

By the afternoon, Donghae went to his brother’s house to give it a thorough clean and have everything ready for them when they came back home.

 

He eventually got back home late evening to find a worried Kyuhyun waiting for him.

 

Donghae had texted him on the Sunday night letting him know that he wouldn’t be at work today, and ever since then, Kyuhyun has sent him a few messages when he was able to.

 

“He’s fine,” he told Kyuhyun, his body screaming for rest as he went to his bedroom.

 

His body was still aching from the workout he did on Saturday, and with the lack of sleep from both nights, Donghae was ready to drop onto his bed and sleep.

 

“You can have tomorrow off,” Kyuhyun called from his bedroom as he changed in the bathroom, deciding that he’ll shower in the morning before starting work.

 

“I told you, he’s fine,” he told Kyuhyun again once he was back in his bedroom, and smiled a little at seeing the worry etched into Kyuhyun’s forehead.

 

“You sure?” Kyuhyun questioned, and Donghae nodded as sat down beside Kyuhyun on his bed.

 

“It’s kind of you to worry about my family when you don’t need to,” Donghae told him honestly, and Kyuhyun frowned at him.

 

“Shall I say it now or later?” Kyuhyun whispered, and Donghae felt his heart skip a little at the tender look the male was giving him.

 

“Now,” he whispered back, caught up in the tenderness the male was looking at him with.

 

“I still stand by what I said that night,” Kyuhyun told him. “I want us to date.”

 

Donghae swallowed hard, and dropped eye contact with Kyuhyun.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, like I said, your job is-” Kyuhyun rushed to explain.

 

Donghae gently grabbed Kyuhyun’s hand and brought them onto his lap, lacing their fingers together and smiling when their hands locked together.

 

Then the guilt kicked in.

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea if we date,” he gently whispered, and felt his heart ache at the startled jerk Kyuhyun’s body made at his words.

 

Giving the hand an apologetic squeeze, Donghae eased Kyuhyun’s hand free and moved from his bed and to the windows.

 

“Am I allowed to ask for a reason?” Kyuhyun questioned, tone stiff, which Donghae expected it to be.

 

Gazing out at the river, Donghae answered with, “you’re a celebrity.”

 

Kyuhyun scoffed harshly at that. “So that means I’m not allowed to date?”

 

“It means you’re not allowed to publicly date a male,” Donghae corrected, and turned to look at Kyuhyun. “And the risk of it getting out that you’ve been dating a man will ruin your career, Kyuhyun.”

 

“So you’re doing this for me?” Kyuhyun stated as he stood up, expression closed off.

 

“And myself,” Donghae defended. “You’re my boss, Kyuhyun. It wouldn’t be right to date you.”

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw twitched, and without another word, Kyuhyun turned and left his room.

 

The silence felt like it was going to suffocate him as soon as the male left, leaving behind the tension that always seemed to be around them.

 

Only now, that tension was much worse.

 

 

 

Donghae was worried there would be an awkward atmosphere around him and Kyuhyun the next morning, but Kyuhyun came out of his bedroom his usual self - grouchy and demanding food.

 

But as the days went by, Donghae remained tense around the other, expecting a comment to be made or for Kyuhyun to treat him harshly, but he never did.

 

Soon enough, a week passed with no word or ill feeling being mentioned of that night.

 

Donghae began to relax again.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun didn’t bother to quieten Changmin as they stumbled into the leather sofa, both of them erupted into hysterical, drunken giggles before falling over the back of it and landing on top of each other.

 

“You need to lose some weight,” Changmin groaned from underneath him, and Kyuhyun purposely pinned him harder to the sofa, laughing loudly when Changmin began to curse at him.

 

“Why don’t you help me burn some off then?” he whispered into Changmin’s ear, and rolled his hips against the male’s to aid his point.

 

Changmin’s hands grabbed a handful of his ass and pushed down while he rolled his hips up to meet Kyuhyun.

 

“I thought our fucking days were over with?” Changmin whispered as they fell into a slow, teasing rhythm.

 

Kyuhyun hushed the male with a kiss, hands clutching the male’s face as he rolled his hips a little harder, causing Changmin’s hands to tighten on his ass in response.

 

“Let me fuck you,” Changmin pleaded when they parted for air, and Kyuhyun shuddered at the male’s words.

 

But he shook his head, and Changmin groaned at the denial. “I have to sit on my ass all day tomorrow,” he explained.

 

“I’ll be gentle.” Changmin promised, and Kyuhyun scoffed.

 

“You, gentle?” Kyuhyun whispered teasingly. “You don’t know the meaning of the word.”

 

“Your ass is meant to be fucked raw, not my problem,” Changmin shot back, and Kyuhyun snorted in Changmin’s face, causing for him to cry out in disgust.

 

“Get on your knees, pretty boy,” Kyuhyun teased, and he eased up to allow Changmin to move from under him so that he was kneeling on the floor.

 

Changmin didn’t waste any time in stripping Kyuhyun’s pants and boxers off him, and Kyuhyun relaxed back against the sofa as Changmin began to tease the head of his cock with his tongue.

 

Kyuhyun moaned in approval as Changmin’s mouth closed round him and began to suck him off the way he liked.

 

He knew that Changmin would be stroking himself as he sucked Kyuhyun off. It was a kink the male had, and Kyuhyun often exploited it in order to have the male’s talented mouth sucking on his cock.

 

Kyuhyun was quieter than usual, due to them doing this in his living area and having Donghae’s room so close by.

 

Kyuhyun’s hips jerked a little at the thought of Donghae hearing them.

 

He felt a finger brush over his hole and up towards his balls, and Kyuhyun almost kicked the table at the delicious shiver it caused to run up his spine.

 

He threaded his hands into Changmin’s shorter hair, and pulled so that Changmin had to follow his direction.

 

He shot him a disgruntled look at being denied Kyuhyun’s cock.

 

“Make me scream,” he ordered, and Changmin raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the demand.

 

“Won’t your housekeeper hear?” Changmin whispered, and Kyuhyun inhaled sharply as he felt that finger return back to where he wanted it.

 

He moaned as it traced around his hole, and pushed the smirking face back to his waiting cock.

 

“Fucker,” he moaned as Changmin’s mouth returned and his finger continued to tease him.

 

A few minutes later, Kyuhyun wished he never demanded for Changmin to make him scream.

 

His voice was going to be ruined if Changmin didn’t stop fucking around with him, delaying his orgasm every time he got close to it.

 

He was a shaking, cussing mess on the sofa, and Changmin was loving every minute of his torture.

 

Kyuhyun tossed his head back and nearly choked on air as Changmin’s mouth worked faster.

 

He opened his eyes and almost demanded Changmin to stop at seeing Donghae watching them.

 

The male was hiding behind the crack of his door, and Kyuhyun quickly shut his eyes to pretend that he didn’t see him.

 

“Oh fuck!” he groaned as his release edged nearer, and Kyuhyun opened his eyes again to look at Donghae.

 

He was still there.

 

That sent Kyuhyun straight over the edge, catching him and Changmin off guard as he jerked into the male’s mouth, his cries of bliss echoing as he tried to keep eye contact with Donghae’s stunned eyes.

 

As Changmin began to complain about his fun being ruined, Donghae shut his bedroom door quietly.

 

Kyuhyun thought of Donghae as he sucked Changmin off, wondering if the male was turned on by what he had seen, or hurt.

 

 

 

Donghae had breakfast made and set out on the table for Changmin and Kyuhyun the next morning, and he left before either woke up.

 

He didn’t want to deal with the mess they left behind in the living area just yet.

 

Instead, he went to his friend’s coffee shop.

 

“You look like shit,” Hyukjae commented as soon as he spotted Donghae, and Donghae rolled his eyes at his best friend’s greeting.

 

“Caramel latte, please,” he ordered tiredly, and Hyukjae’s eyebrows almost hit his hairline at his choice of drink.

 

“You don’t drink this shit, why now?” He demanded, but moved to make Donghae’s order anyway.

 

“You could do with the business,” Donghae retorted as he paid, and easily dodged the towel that flew his way.

 

“Fucker,” he heard his friend mutter under his breath, causing him to smile. “Go sit at the table near the window, I’ll bring it over and you can tell me what the hell’s wrong with you to look like this.”

 

Donghae did as he was told, and watched the other workers take orders as Hyukjae slipped away once he made sure he wasn’t needed.

 

“Spill,” the male demanded as he set the drink in front of Donghae and sat down in the opposite seat.

 

“I’m fucked in the head, that’s what,” Donghae mumbled, and Hyukjae shot him a look to explain a little more helpfully.

 

“I fancy my boss,” he sheepishly admits, and Hyukjae leans closer so that Donghae doesn’t have to speak as loud.

 

Hyukjae doesn’t know that Kyuhyun is his boss; he still hasn’t told people, despite working there for over two months now.

 

“Let me guess, your morals are kicking in and preventing you from getting laid?”

 

Donghae groaned in embarrassment at the male’s bluntness.

 

“You’re supposed to say, ‘It’s good that you’re not sleeping with your boss because shit like that can get messy very quickly’,” Donghae whined, and Hyukjae nicked his drink to have a sip of it.

 

“Has he said he’ll use your job against you?” Hyukjae questioned, and Donghae shook his head.

 

“He said he wouldn’t use it as a weapon against me if things didn’t work out,” he admitted, and wished he never did when Hyukjae’s lips twisted into a perverted smile.

 

“So what’s holding you back from riding his dick?” he questioned, and this time, Donghae smacked his friend for his bluntness. His face burning as someone choked on their drink near them.

 

“Forget it,” he hissed as he rose, and Hyukjae grabbed his wrist and yanked him to sit back down.

 

“Dude, you’re over-thinking it,” he told him softly, and Donghae gave him a dubious look.

 

“So you’re saying that I should try it?” he asked and Hyukjae nodded.

 

“You both want it. Try it and see if it works,” he says with a shrug, and Donghae doesn’t know if he should be thankful for the advice or be disappointed.

 

What was he expecting? For Hyukjae to tell him no and that it’s forbidden?

 

As Hyukjae rushed to go back and serve the rush of new customers, Donghae realised that he was expecting it.

 

He wanted someone to tell him no.

 

He wanted someone to tell him that it was wrong for him to watch his boss being sucked off by his friend and getting turned on by it.

 

He wanted to be scolded for wanting to be the person pleasuring Kyuhyun, and he wanted someone to tell him that he lost that chance the night he said no to him and Kyuhyun dating.

 

Donghae took a sip of the drink and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

 

The more he sat there and thought about it, the more Donghae began to play with an idea.

 

Kyuhyun may tell him to go fuck himself, or he may be interested in the idea Donghae was playing with.

 

Considering that Kyuhyun never called him out after catching him peeping, Donghae hoped the male would be willing to hear his idea.

 

And if it backfired and Kyuhyun laughed at him, Donghae will bury the humiliation with work, and he’d also bury his attraction to Kyuhyun.

 

 

 

By the time he got back, Kyuhyun and Changmin were gone; their plates neatly stacked in the kitchen.

 

Donghae began to clean, and after he had cleaned the sofa thoroughly, he went to his room to take a break.

 

He found a note on his bed, right next to his phone that he had forgotten to take with him this morning.

 

 

_We need to talk. I’ll be home late today, so wait up if you can._

 

 

Donghae breathed out the nervous anticipation the letter brought on, and mentally prepared for what he was going to say tonight, and what Kyuhyun may say too.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

Kyuhyun was in the shower, delaying time.

 

Donghae was waiting in his room for the talk he wanted to have with him, but now that he was home, Kyuhyun was regretting writing that note.

 

All day, he’s played with the reason why Donghae watched them last night. Was he too surprised to move? Did he like what he was seeing and just stayed to watch?

 

Was Kyuhyun over-thinking things due to his lingering feelings towards Donghae? All day, Kyuhyun has had this playing around his mind, causing him to space out during the recording of Radio Star.

 

Just like now.

 

Kyuhyun shook himself free from his thoughts and finished showering. He did stall a bit longer in the bathroom as he dried himself and dressed, but eventually he couldn’t delay any longer.

 

It was time to face the music.

 

Donghae was standing by the windows, looking out at the river.

 

“How long were you watching us?” Kyuhyun suddenly asked, breaking the stiff silence, and felt like slapping himself as soon as he spoke.

 

Yes, he wanted to ask that, but not straightaway.

 

“A while,” came Donghae’s, surprisingly, unashamed reply.

 

Hope rising, Kyuhyun targeted the lack of embarrassment in the male’s tone.

 

“You’re not ashamed to be caught peeping on your boss being sucked off?” Kyuhyun lightly questioned as he sat on the edge of his bed, eyes watching for any movement the male may make.

 

Donghae turned to face him, expression thoughtful.

 

“I was ashamed,” he admitted. “Until I realised that you kept looking at me and seemed to like knowing I was watching you.”

 

This can go two ways right now. Kyuhyun could deny it and put Donghae in his place, and they can go back to being what they were trying to be during the last week.

 

Or, Kyuhyun can see how far Donghae will go without having to step over the line the male had drawn a week ago.

 

But that path would become a dangerous game...is it the path that Kyuhyun wanted to take?

 

Donghae spoke first.

 

“Am I wrong?” Donghae asked him, a look of apprehension briefly crossing his face due to Kyuhyun’s silence.

 

_Someone will get hurt if we do this,_ he thinks to himself.

 

 “Kyuhyun?”

 

_And I know who that someone will be._

“You’re not wrong.”

 

Donghae took in a shuddering breath as Kyuhyun rose from his bed and slowly walked over to him.

 

“Donghae,” he whispered as he stopped in front of older male, his hands rising to cup the male’s jaw.

 

“Kiss me,” Donghae suddenly demanded, taking Kyuhyun aback.

 

Locking gazes, Kyuhyun swallowed.

 

“Do you know what you’re asking for?” Kyuhyun asked him softly.

 

He felt Donghae’s hands lightly hold his hips.

 

“No strings, right?” Donghae asked as he slowly brought Kyuhyun closer.

 

_No strings._

 

Kyuhyun smiled and leaned down.

 

“As you wish,” he whispers against Donghae’s lips, and softly captures them in a kiss to seal their deal.

 

 

 

Donghae doesn’t know what to do.

 

It’s been four days, which means, approximately, 96 hours and 30 minutes since Donghae was alone with Kyuhyun.

 

They did nothing that night except kiss. It had been extremely late when Kyuhyun arrived back home, and due to his early start the next morning, they settled for just kissing for a little bit, getting used to each other.

 

But ever since then, they have done nothing else.

 

Kyuhyun was busy trying out new work for his first solo album, but things weren’t going too well due to Kyuhyun being consistently picky over the songs. Donghae knew this from the frustrated texts the younger male would send him, and Donghae would try and console the other.

 

When he wasn’t busy with recording, he was busy with his new job as another talk show host. This one was mainly featured around celebrities’ parents and digging up stories from when they were younger or how they were truly like.

 

Donghae was worried about the younger male, especially since he had to move him from the living room the earlier hours of this morning from where he had passed out on the sofa.

 

He was worried, but he couldn’t stop his libido from spiking whenever he was around Kyuhyun.

 

And ever since that night, they didn’t really set any ground rules other than no strings being attached.

 

Was it just on Kyuhyun’s terms? Or was it equal?

 

Donghae didn’t know if he was allowed to approach Kyuhyun; could he even approach him considering how hard and tired he was lately?

 

It caused him to have a headache from the amount of fretting he did over it.

 

Luckily, his days off were tomorrow, and since Kyuhyun was escaping to his parents house on Saturday, Donghae had decided he’ll go mope at Hyukjae’s house.

 

So far, his idea of having no-strings-attached-sex was a little disappointing.

 

“Why aren’t you packing?”

 

Donghae yelped in surprise and almost knocked a pile of sheet notes off Kyuhyun’s desk due to his surprise and haste to turn around.

 

He hadn’t even heard the beeping of the front door to let him know someone had entered the apartment.

 

“Packing?” Donghae questioned Kyuhyun, who was leaning against the doorway of his office.

 

Kyuhyun frowned. “I sent you a text hours ago saying to pack an overnight bag.”

 

Donghae felt his pockets, and began to panic when he couldn’t find his phone.

 

 “Where...?” Donghae mumbled to himself, and froze as he heard his phone begin to faintly ring from somewhere in the apartment.

 

He followed Kyuhyun as the male tracked the ringing while he kept the calling going to Donghae’s phone.

 

They found it next to a small pile of clothes that were waiting to be put in the washer.

 

“I’ll go take a shower while you pack,” Kyuhyun announced, already leaving the laundry room.

 

“What do you need to be packed?” Donghae rushed to follow, and Kyuhyun shot him an amused look over his shoulder.

 

“Read the message,” he simply told him, and Donghae stopped following Kyuhyun to do as he was told.

 

 

_Pack an overnight bag for yourself._

_You’re coming with me to my parents’ home._

 

 

“What? Why!” Donghae yelled, his eyes darting up to find Kyuhyun smirking at him from near his bedroom door.

 

“Mother wants to congratulate you for putting up with me,” Kyuhyun tells him.

 

“She doesn’t need to do that,” Donghae argued, fidgeting uncomfortably at the situation.

 

“And I want to spend the night with you.”

 

Donghae stopped fidgeting and felt his entire body burn at Kyuhyun’s words.

 

He swallowed at the look Kyuhyun was giving his body.

 

“It’s your parents’ house.” Donghae stated, torn whether or not to feel excited or uncomfortable with the idea of having sex under Kyuhyun’s parents’ roof.

 

“So you’re saying no?” Kyuhyun asked, and Donghae took a deep breath and shook his head.

 

“I’ll see you in an hour.” Kyuhyun grinned, and backed into his room.

 

Donghae decided he needed to have a shower himself; a cold shower to prevent the heat from rising inside of him any further.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun knew Donghae was nervous and wishing he never agreed to come as he parked outside his parents’ home.

 

“Your parents live in an apartment too?” Donghae curiously questioned as he looked up at the building.

 

“Hmm,” Kyuhyun answered as he turned the engine off, “me and my sister bought it for them since our old home was outdated.”

 

Donghae followed him out the car, and took his and Kyuhyun’s bag from the backseat.

 

“You’re not working,” Kyuhyun pointed out as he went to grab his bag from the male.

 

Donghae evaded him and waved for him to show the way.

 

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun began to argue.

 

“Either you walk, or I leave.” Donghae told him, and Kyuhyun clamped his mouth shut and headed towards the building entrance.

 

They remained silent until they got into the elevator.

 

“What do your parents know about me?” Donghae questioned, and Kyuhyun glanced to look at him.

 

“Everything,” Kyuhyun told him with a smile, enjoying the look of surprise that came over Donghae’s face.

 

“Why?” Donghae demanded, and followed Kyuhyun out of the elevator when they reached their floor.

 

“Because you’re someone who is taking care of their son,” Kyuhyun told him, and paused at the door to his parents’ home.

 

Kyuhyun entered the entrance code and felt Donghae tense even more when the door beeped open.

 

“Mother?” Kyuhyun called as he entered the apartment, and grinned in delight at the squeal that came from his mother has she rushed round the corner to welcome them.

 

He expected a hug, not a slap on the shoulder.

 

“What’s that for?!” He demanded, wincing and moving hastily out of the way when she aimed another slap at his shoulder.

 

“For not visiting sooner,” she scolded him, and Kyuhyun gaped at her when she spun to give Donghae a welcoming hug, causing him to become flustered.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Donghae-shi,” she greeted, and Kyuhyun couldn’t stop the amused smile from forming as Donghae quickly returned the greeting.

 

“Where’s dad?” He questioned, and nicked the bags that Donghae had dropped before the older male could get them.

 

He sent Donghae a warning look not to argue with him, and they followed his mother to the living room.

 

“He had to fly back to Taiwan this afternoon,” she told him, and Kyuhyun did feel disappointed at not seeing his dad, but knew it wasn’t something that could be helped.

 

His father has a Korean Language school in Taiwan, so every second he spends over there was worth it to ensure the school continues to grow and remain on track.

 

He whispers this to Donghae when his mother’s back is turned, and Donghae nods to show that he heard.

 

“So it’s just us three?” Kyuhyun asked, and motioned for Donghae to sit next to him on the sofa.

 

“Your sister is coming.”

 

Kyuhyun groaned at that, and Donghae raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“She’s going to yell at me for ignoring her messages,” he whined.

 

“Then don’t ignore them.”

 

He pouted at his mother’s answer and she laughed. After her and Donghae spoke a little, she left them alone so that she could check on the food, telling them that it shouldn’t be too long before it’s ready.

 

Kyuhyun grabbed their bags and showed Donghae to the spare room that was his for when he stayed over.

 

As soon as he had Donghae in the room, he locked the door.

 

Donghae froze at the click of the lock and turned to look at Kyuhyun.

 

“Why have you locked the door?”

 

“My mother has a habit of entering without knocking,” he told him softly as he moved closer to the male. “Don’t worry, it’s something she’s used to, so it’s not suspicious.”

 

Donghae relaxed at that.

 

“You’re going to be talking a lot about yourself tonight,” Kyuhyun warned him as he wrapped his arms loosely around the male’s waist.

 

“She’ll soon realise I’m not that interesting,” Donghae joked, and Kyuhyun shook his head in disagreement.

 

“She and my sister will love your stories,” he told him as Donghae hesitantly placed his own arms around Kyuhyun’s hips.

 

“Why are you so nervous?” he questioned as he felt the slight stiffness in the male’s body.

 

“I feel like a teenage breaking the ‘no sex under my roof rule’.” Donghae whispered. “It just feels even more wrong now that I’m here.”

 

Kyuhyun wondered if Donghae was intentionally being adorable or not.

 

“We won’t go that far if it makes you that uncomfortable,” he told him, and Donghae eyed him in suspicion.

 

“So, we won’t have sex?” Donghae reiterated, and Kyuhyun could see a sense of relief in the male’s eyes, but also disappointment.

 

“You’re a contradictory,” he chuckled, and pressed Donghae closer to him so that he could inhale the male’s scent from his neck.

 

He felt Donghae swallow as Kyuhyun breathed in, and gave a light press of his lips to the male’s neck.

 

“You don’t want to have sex here, but yet, you still want to do _something_ here,” Kyuhyun whispered into the male’s ear.

 

“It’s been four days since we agreed to do this,” Donghae began to explain; voice dropping to a low whisper as Kyuhyun slowly began to mouth at his ear lobe. “I didn’t want to wait for a few more days until we could be together.”

 

“So you’ve been feeling deprived of me?” Kyuhyun whispered, lust kicking into high gear at Donghae’s admission.

 

A sudden bang at his door had Donghae jerking in shock, but Kyuhyun kept him close when he moved to pull away.

 

Ignoring his sister’s demands for him to get his butt outside, Kyuhyun gripped Donghae’s jaw and kissed him.

 

Donghae’s reaction to his kiss had him clutching at the male tighter as Donghae desperately kissed him back.

 

“Yah!” his sister bellowed, followed by another bang at his door.

 

“Come out in five minutes,” he ordered against Donghae’s lips as he forced them to part before they could get too caught up in the moment.

 

Donghae nodded, and Kyuhyun forced his hands to let go of Donghae’s body.

 

Once outside the bedroom, Kyuhyun was tackled into a hug by the smaller female.

 

He wasn’t really paying any attention to what his sister was saying to him, all he could think about was Donghae.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Kyuhyun had been right, his sister and mother kept him talking nonstop.

 

They were curious about his job as a carer, and Donghae didn’t mind sharing stories about that time of his life. If anything, it helped him get more points from them, since they understood his nature to care and look after people.

 

Kyuhyun was quiet throughout the meal, and Donghae had to keep glancing at him to make sure the male was still in the room.

 

“So you didn’t know who he was?” Ara, Kyuhyun’s sister, asked him with a smile.

 

Donghae shook his head with a sheepish smile. “I’m not into ballads,” he admits, and she snorted as Kyuhyun playfully slapped her shoulder.

 

“I’m slowly converting him,” Kyuhyun huffed as he took a drink from his glass of wine.

 

They had finished their meal and were now in the living room. Kyuhyun’s mother was talking to his father in her room and Donghae had briefly introduced himself to the male over the phone, and blushed once again when Kyuhyun’s father applauded him for working as Kyuhyun’s housekeeper since his son was still as messy as he was when he was a teenager.

 

Ara was enjoying poking fun of her baby brother, and Kyuhyun was constantly biting at every jibe she made at him.

 

It reminded Donghae of his own relationship with his older brother.

 

“Isn’t time for you to go home?” Kyuhyun griped, and Ara leaned over to ruffle his hair.

 

“I will, after I give your housekeeper the dirty details,” she teased, and both Kyuhyun and Donghae stiffened.

 

“He’s already lived with me for two months,” Kyuhyun points out.

 

Ara’s eyes light up at that.

 

“So,” she begins, and Donghae is immediately wary, “have you guys walked in on each other naked yet?”

 

Donghae doesn’t know whether to laugh hysterically or congratulate her on her accuracy.

 

He ends up laughing when Kyuhyun tackles his sister off the sofa, and drags her by the wrists towards the entrance way, ignoring her complaints that she’s just messing around and that he needs to lighten up.

 

The scream of Ara shouting for their mother has him in stitches as he listens to the two siblings bicker at the front door.

 

From what Donghae has read and seen on the internet about Kyuhyun, seeing this side of him around his family is something Donghae will treasure.

 

From what he read on one form, Kyuhyun protects his family’s privacy fiercely, and that he doesn’t tolerate fans following or taking pictures of members of his family.

 

So being allowed to see this, Donghae was thankful to know that Kyuhyun truly does trust him.

 

“You seem more than a housekeeper.”

 

Donghae almost chokes on his drink of water at the sound of Kyuhyun’s mother speaking.

 

Donghae’s heart is strangely thumping from nervousness as he turns to face her.

 

She gives him a kind smile, but her eyes show a perception in them.

 

“Are you?” She asks him as the bickering at the door subsides.

 

“I’m just his housekeeper,” he tells her. “But I do feel like a hyung to him.”

 

The front door beeps shut, and Kyuhyun’s mother continues to give him that stare.

 

“And here I was, hoping for one dinner where you and Ara wouldn’t fight,” Kyuhyun’s mother sighs, and the observant look she was giving Donghae vanishes as Kyuhyun steps past her.

 

“It’s how we show our affection.” Kyuhyun states as he sits down again, right next to Donghae.

 

Donghae can feel Kyuhyun’s mother staring at him again, and avoids looking at her by taking a drink of his water.

 

“I’m going to bed now,” she tells them, and Donghae rises to bow goodnight to her while Kyuhyun goes and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Don’t stay up too late,” she says as she leaves, causing Kyuhyun to snort as they sit back down.

 

Donghae doesn’t realise how tense he is until he hears the sound of her bedroom door clicking shut and he sags against Kyuhyun.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kyuhyun whispers, and places an arm around his shoulder to draw him closer to the male’s side.

 

“Your mother asked me if I was something other than a housekeeper,” he tells him softly, making sure to keep quiet.

 

“And what did you say?”

 

Donghae frowns and looks up at Kyuhyun. “I told her I was just a housekeeper, but also that I felt like your hyung.”

 

Donghae chooses to ignore the twitch in the male’s cheek at his answer, and swallows nervously as Kyuhyun’s hand trails down the buttons on his shirt.

 

“Good,” Kyuhyun finally whispers, and Donghae looks down at the popping of his buttons.

 

“Are you crazy?!” Donghae hisses and looks at the direction Kyuhyun’s mother went.

 

Kyuhyun’s fingers lightly ghost under his shirt and over his chest, target clear.

 

Donghae jerks at the touch of Kyuhyun’s fingers tracing around his nipple, and latches a hand on the male’s wrist to stop him.

 

“Not here.” Donghae states firmly, and Kyuhyun leans further into him, crowding him against the sofa.

 

Donghae’s whimper of protest gets silenced by Kyuhyun’s lips, and Donghae clutches at the male’s wrist tightly as Kyuhyun’s arm around his shoulder moves to bring him closer to Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae loves kissing. It’s one of his favourite things to do with a partner, and Kyuhyun is a _really_ good kisser.

 

Kiss him just right, and Donghae won’t put up a fight. It’s one of his weaknesses.

 

Kyuhyun’s fingers trace up and down the middle of his chest, and Donghae pulls back from the seductive lips.

 

“Come on,” Kyuhyun whispers, and Donghae finds himself being tugged off the sofa and to their room for the night.

 

As Kyuhyun locks the door, Donghae shuts the curtains.

 

He doesn’t want someone to look down into their room and spy Kyuhyun getting it on with a guy.

 

He turns at the sound of the TV being turned on, and raises an eyebrow as Kyuhyun turns the volume down so that it’s a soft murmur.

 

“In case my mother gets nosey,” Kyuhyun tells him, and Donghae feels even more like a teenager going against the house rules.

 

“I’m a grown man, and yet I feel like a naughty teenager,” Donghae laughs, and Kyuhyun tugs him by the shirt until he’s sitting on the double bed.

 

Donghae’s heart rate spikes as Kyuhyun’s hands travel down his body and reach around to tightly grip his ass.

 

“I’ve been dying to touch this,” Kyuhyun tells him, his brown eyes dark due to the dim light coming from the TV.

 

Donghae follows the little press against his butt, and straddles Kyuhyun’s lap.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands slowly move over the tight material of his trousers now that he’s sitting, and Donghae leans forward to lightly nip at Kyuhyun’s bottom lip.

 

One of Kyuhyun’s hand runs under him, fingers rubbing in a circular motion, and Donghae pushes down as it grazes where his balls lay, the angle not allowing Kyuhyun to go any higher.

 

“What do you want to do?” Kyuhyun whispers, his hands moving round to feel the inside of his thighs.

 

He shudders as Kyuhyun’s hands slowly massage high up his thigh, causing him to tense with anticipation the closer they got to the front of his groin.

 

Donghae doesn’t really trust himself tonight to be quiet, because he is a moaner, and if he allowed Kyuhyun to go down on him, he would be bringing the whole floor to Kyuhyun’s bedroom door.

 

The memory of that night flitters through his mind, and Donghae knows exactly what he wants to do.

 

“I’m out of practice,” he says as pushes Kyuhyun to move back, and as Kyuhyun shuffles so that he’s lying on the bed, Donghae climbs off him to grab a pillow and stuffs it under Kyuhyun’s head.

 

“You can practise on me however many times you need to,” Kyuhyun says with a smirk as Donghae begins to slip Kyuhyun’s pants off him.

 

As he goes to remove Kyuhyun boxers off him, Kyuhyun’s foot presses against his shoulder.

 

“Take your shirt off,” Kyuhyun orders, eyes already locked on his chest, and Donghae does as he’s told.

 

“I need to go to the gym more,” Kyuhyun groans at the sight of his upper body, and Donghae grins down at him as his hands push the boxers off and over Kyuhyun’s rolling hips.

 

“Eager?” Donghae teases as Kyuhyun spreads his legs so that Donghae can settle between them.

 

Kyuhyun’s so much paler than Donghae, and that strangely excites him as his hands move over the younger male’s skin, enjoying the way Kyuhyun’s body moves to his gentle touch.

 

“How long has it been for you?” Kyuhyun questions, tone husky with lust.

 

Donghae looks up to see Kyuhyun watching him intently.

 

“A while,” he admits. “It’s been longer since I’ve had actual sex.”

 

“How come?”

 

Donghae inhales deeply as he moves closer to Kyuhyun’s semi erect cock, mouth watering at the male’s smell.

 

“No one caught my interest,” he mumbles and trails a finger up the shaft, smiling at the jerk it made to his light touch.

 

Kyuhyun inhales sharply at the touch, and Donghae reaches for Kyuhyun’s hand and places it in his hair.

 

“I like it like this,” Donghae distractedly whispers, not bothering to look up as his mouth moves to touch Kyuhyun for the first time.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand tightens in his hair, and the lick of pain sends Donghae dizzy as he slowly works his mouth over the head of Kyuhyun’s cock, his hand busy working on making him fully erect.

 

As Kyuhyun becomes fully erect, Donghae shivers with delight to know that he’s more girth than length.

 

Tracing the thick vein down the wide shaft with his tongue, Donghae stares up and see’s Kyuhyun’s hooded eyes watching him.

 

Kyuhyun’s fingers loosen a little to run through his hair, and Donghae quickly spits into his hands so they can take over to pump Kyuhyun, making sure to alternate his rhythm to prevent Kyuhyun getting too used to one pattern, as his mouth descends further. 

 

He mouths at the sides of Kyuhyun’s inner thighs, biting down on the soft flesh, and smiling at the breathy moan Kyuhyun makes.

 

He briefly and lightly nuzzles Kyuhyun’s balls, before blowing lightly from side-to-side over them in a teasing caress.

 

“That’s new,” Kyuhyun chokes out, and Donghae prevents his thighs from closing around his head as he jerked.

 

Donghae decides not to play with Kyuhyun, since all he really wants to do is have his mouth on him. Donghae’s mouth waters at the thought of doing nothing but working his mouth on Kyuhyun, and holds just above Kyuhyun’s base so that he can begin to bob his head.

 

Before Kyuhyun can get used to his rhythm, Donghae slows down to suck and run his tongue around the thick head, and pulls off with a popping sound as Kyuhyun arches up to him.

 

“Do that again, but just a little bit down,” Kyuhyun breathlessly urges, and Donghae looks up at the flushed face, noting with pleasure at seeing Kyuhyun’s bottom lip looking red.

 

Donghae takes him back into his mouth, and looks up to see if he was where Kyuhyun wanted him to be, the tip of his tongue playfully running under the head.

 

Both hands fixed in his hair and held him still.

 

“Don’t go any further down,” Kyuhyun demands in a hot whisper as Donghae raises on to his knees a little so that he won’t strain his neck.

 

Taking the challenge Kyuhyun was giving him, Donghae began to work.

 

 

 

Donghae’s mouth was a like a soft vacuum and Kyuhyun was going crazy from it.

 

Donghae’s lips knew how hard to tighten around his head when he moved, and he knew the right moments when to stop sucking and to just let Kyuhyun rut into Donghae’s mouth, his tongue lying flat underneath his vein and causing that added pressure to make Kyuhyun wild.

 

He still held Donghae’s head, and as his cock began to throb with the threat of his orgasm coming, Kyuhyun acted on impulse and pushed Donghae’s head further down.

 

Donghae’s surprised gag snapped him from his haze of pleasure and he began to apologise profusely, hands letting go off Donghae’s hair.

 

Donghae whine of complaint sent Kyuhyun arching into the mattress, the vibrations were a maddening tickle up his shaft, and Donghae pulled away from him to chase after his hands.

 

“Please,” the male begged hoarsely, and Kyuhyun forced his eyes to focus on Donghae as the male put his hands back into his hair.

 

Kyuhyun clutched Donghae’s hair again, and the male’s mouth dropped back down onto him, another choked gag escaping him due to his haste.

 

“Don’t-” Kyuhyun panted, attempting to tell him to take it easy, but threw his head back as Donghae’s fingers began to rub behind his balls, his head moving in a faster rhythm to push Kyuhyun further.

 

He had to let go off Donghae’s hair and gag himself with his fist to stop himself from moaning any louder than the noise from the TV.

 

The throbbing intensified, his lungs burned, and his muscles went slack as Kyuhyun got closer and closer, and when Donghae lightly scrapped a nail over the sensitive skin behind his balls, Kyuhyun exploded into the male’s sucking mouth.

 

His harsh panting and choked moans masked Donghae’s soft moan, and when Kyuhyun’s hips finally stopped rutting into Donghae’s mouth, his cock spent, Kyuhyun’s hand moved from his mouth to soothingly run through Donghae’s hair.

 

Donghae’s mouth left him and gave him a smug smile.

 

“Am I better?” he teased as he crawled up to Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun give him a slow, thankful kiss in reply.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t like the exhausted pull his body was giving to his muscles; he wanted to touch Donghae.

 

But Donghae stopped him when his hand moved to his trousers.

 

“You’re exhausted,” the older male told him softly, and Kyuhyun shook his head in denial.

 

“I’m wide awake,” he argued, forcing his eyes wide and getting an amused snort in return when his eyes slipped shut again.

 

He felt Donghae get off the bed, and before he could question what the male was doing, he was being lifted so that he lie the proper way on his bed.

 

Following Donghae’s whispered order for him to shift under the blankets, Kyuhyun reluctantly did so.

 

He opened his eyes at the sound of the TV shutting off, and the darkness prevented him from tracking Donghae’s movements.

 

He heard something drop softly, and then he felt the blanket being lifted and the mattress dip a second later behind him.

 

Kyuhyun turned over and held a hand out to seek where Donghae was, and smiled when the older male held his hand and shuffled closer to Kyuhyun.

 

“Go to sleep,” Donghae murmured softly, stilling holding his hand in the empty space between their bodies.

 

“I’ll make it up to you in the morning,” Kyuhyun promised, eyes slipping shut.

 

As Kyuhyun began to doze off, he felt Donghae slowly let go of his hand.

 

_No strings._

Kyuhyun fell asleep.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun kept his promise. He coaxed Donghae awake with a blow job, and due to the male’s sexual frustration, he didn’t last long, which amused Kyuhyun and embarrassed Donghae.

 

Now they were both equal.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t want to start off this arrangement by acting selfishly, so he was determined to keep things balanced.

 

 

 

A few days after that night, Kyuhyun noticed a change in Donghae.

 

The male looked conflicted and on edge, and whenever Kyuhyun questioned him about it, the male would brush it off and disappear to do something in the apartment.

 

Kyuhyun, by nature, was a curious and nosey person, so when Donghae began edging around him, it caught his attention.

 

Kyuhyun wondered if the bitch downstairs had said something to him again, but Donghae reassured him it wasn’t her when he caught Kyuhyun storming towards the front door.

 

When Donghae decided to go to the gym to box, Kyuhyun kept his surprise hidden, and followed the older male fifteen minutes later.

 

Seeing Donghae furiously punch the bag like his life depended on destroying it, Kyuhyun briefly felt a spark of concern as he moved to the male.

 

Donghae didn’t notice his arrival, and his grunts got louder and more frustrated with every punch.

 

Kyuhyun decided to hide in the alcove near where the elevator was, and curiously watched Donghae as the male began to hiss something to himself.

 

“Fuck!” Donghae yelled, and Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at the male’s unusual behaviour as he booted the bag, and caught it with his hands as it flew back at him.

 

What the hell was riling Donghae so hard for him to change into this state of frustration?

 

Donghae briefly rearranged his junk and yanked his pants higher, and Kyuhyun made a note to buy the male some shorts.

 

Kyuhyun actually stopped breathing at seeing the bulge in Donghae’s loose pants.

 

_You’ve got to be joking_ , he thought to himself in amazement as Donghae went back to hammering the bag.

 

Was Donghae sexually frustrated?

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stop the huge smile from forming and decided to investigate.

 

Moving across to the weight bench behind Donghae, he waited until the male paused to catch his breath before announcing his presence.

 

“Teach me.” Is all he says, and Donghae fumbles into the bag at the sound of his voice.

 

Kyuhyun gives him an innocent grin, and Donghae shakes his head.

 

“Not today,” he says as he moves away from Kyuhyun, picking up his towel from the floor and turning his back on him.

 

Determined, Kyuhyun slips off the bench and sneaks up behind Donghae.

 

Movements quick, Kyuhyun shoves his hands under Donghae’s vest, rushing to press against the soft abs the male has and pulls them flush together.

 

Donghae drops the towel in surprise.

 

Kyuhyun licks at the trail line of sweat that goes from the back of his neck and to his collarbone, and mouths at his shoulder as one of his hands trail downwards.

 

“Didn’t I say you can come to me about anything?” he reminded the older male as his hand teases the skin above the waistband of Donghae’s pants.

 

“It’s not right,” Donghae hisses as Kyuhyun’s nails trail over his stomach lightly.

 

Kyuhyun frowns. “What’s not right?”

 

“My lack of self-control,” Donghae mutters, and Kyuhyun turns the male so that he can read his face.

 

“Why are you embarrassed about that?” He whispers, and Donghae gives him a look of frustration.

 

“Because, I’m twenty-eight years old and I’m lusting after you constantly!” Donghae snaps at him, completely and utterly frustrated with his libido, and smacks Kyuhyun on the shoulder when he starts to smile.

 

“It’s not funny,” the male hisses, cheeks flushing.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands return back under Donghae’s vest and slowly drags it up, revealing the male’s skin.

 

Donghae swallows and gives him a nervous look as Kyuhyun lowers to his knees so that he can finally kiss the male’s soft abs and taste Donghae’s skin.

 

The higher he goes, the higher he takes the top until he orders for Donghae to take it off.

 

As the vest drops to the floor, Kyuhyun’s teeth grip the waistband of Donghae’s pants.

 

“Someone may come,” Donghae argues, and Kyuhyun looks up to see the male watching him instead of the elevator doors.

 

Pulling away from the waistband he says, “Then they’re going to see a free porno.”

 

Donghae flicks his head at the answer.

 

“I’m sure you won’t take long,” Kyuhyun teases, and grips the waistband once again and begins to pull it down, eyes locked with Donghae’s eager ones.

 

As the pants slowly begin to come down, Kyuhyun freezes.

 

Donghae chuckles softly at his pause.

 

“Surprise?”

 

He’s wearing no underwear. No wonder he was messing around with his junk when he was boxing.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand come up to grope Donghae’s butt as he tugs the pants further down with his teeth, and when they’re out of his way, he kisses up the inside of Donghae’s muscular thighs.

 

“Put your hands around your back,” Kyuhyun orders, voice husky as he licks at the slightly salty skin.

 

When Donghae follows his orders with a raised eyebrow, Kyuhyun’s hand parts his butt cheeks, and his other hand lightly runs up and down inside it, his fingers lingering over Donghae’s hole.

 

“I’m going to fuck that soon,” he promises the older man, and Donghae closes his eyes and bites his lip as Kyuhyun takes him into his mouth.

 

While Kyuhyun works, he keeps his hands busy with their teasing touch, and when Donghae rocks his hips into Kyuhyun’s face, seeking more, he grips the male’s cheeks and encourages him.

 

Like Kyuhyun predicted, it didn’t take long, which was a good thing, since just as soon as Donghae pulled his pants up the elevator pinged and the doors opened.

 

Kyuhyun knew the male and politely said hello to him while Donghae tried not to run to the elevator.

 

“We could’ve got caught,” Donghae starts to fret when they’re alone in the elevator.

 

“But we didn’t.”

 

Donghae takes a calming breath and Kyuhyun smiles to himself as he watches the male’s reflection.

 

Goes to show what a blowjob can do to a man. Donghae looked so much more at ease now and not as tense, and he was smiling again.

 

“If your fans knew what you were really like,” Donghae teased him, and Kyuhyun snorted.

 

“Have you read fanfiction before?” He asks, and at Donghae’s confused look, he sighs and says to him, “never mind.”

 

“So you don’t mind how much I’m currently lusting after you?” Donghae asks him as they walk to his apartment door.

 

“Are you kidding?” Kyuhyun says as he enters the code and they enter. “You’re giving my ego a huge boost.”

 

Donghae shoves his shoulder from behind, and Kyuhyun hides his face the male says he going to shower.

 

Kyuhyun watches Donghae go into his bedroom, and licks the faint taste of Donghae from his lips.

 

_If only you knew how much I want you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know that the fic will be ending this week as I start back at university next week, so over the next few days, the last chapters will be up!


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

A couple weeks have passed since the beginning of their arrangement, and Donghae has learnt not to constantly fantasise about Kyuhyun, otherwise he becomes a grouchy old man with a serious hard on that only Kyuhyun can satisfy.

 

When he wants to, that is.

 

The last few times they been together, Kyuhyun has told Donghae to get himself off with Kyuhyun watching him, and sometimes directing him.

 

They still haven’t fucked yet and Donghae was curious to why Kyuhyun, or even himself, hasn’t pushed for it to happen.

 

Donghae suspected it was due to Kyuhyun’s work that was causing the block.

 

Kyuhyun went to work tired, and came home exhausted.

 

Donghae was concerned about the younger male’s health and took Sungmin aside to see if there was any way for Kyuhyun to have a break.

 

It was then that he found out about Sungmin knowing his and Kyuhyun friends-with-benefits-thing.

 

Sungmin give him one warning: Do not get attached to Kyuhyun.

 

Donghae felt it was more of a threat, considering the male had snarled it in his face and quickly backed away from him when Kyuhyun appeared.

 

Donghae was tempted to call it off after that, but that same night, Kyuhyun came to him.

 

The younger male just wanted someone to hold him as he slept, and though a part of Donghae screamed at him to say no, he welcomed Kyuhyun into his bed and held him.

 

_No strings, remember?_

Relaxing on the gym mat, Donghae dropped the towel so that it hung over his head as he stared down at the blue mat, lost in his thoughts.

 

Kyuhyun was acting strange towards him.

 

Donghae only noticed it a few nights ago when he was tidying Kyuhyun’s dressing room.

 

 

_Donghae wondered how many cufflinks Kyuhyun really needed as he searched the drawers for the sly, missing cufflink he was searching for._

_Or why Kyuhyun just took them off carelessly and didn’t think about the headache it would cause Donghae when it came to pairing them up again._

_It was like looking after a kid sometimes._

_“Why can’t you take them off in the same place?!” he yelled so that Kyuhyun heard him from the bathroom._

_Donghae rolled his eyes at the snort the younger male made._

_At the sound of running water, Donghae paused in his search._

_“Are you going to shower now?” he called._

_If so, he’ll leave and search for the cufflinks tomorrow morning. Kyuhyun will have to use another pair instead. He has about thirty pairs to choose from._

_“Bath.” Is all Kyuhyun says, and Donghae heads for the door straight away._

_“Just use another pair,” he tells the male as he quickly passes him in the bathroom._

_Kyuhyun moves quickly from the sink and shuts the bathroom door, trapping Donghae._

_“I want that pair,” he argues, arms crossed, his stare daring Donghae._

_The bathroom was loud with the sound of the deep bathtub filling up, and Donghae swallowed nervously, unsure of what Kyuhyun was attempting to do._

_If he manages to find it while Kyuhyun is still bathing, then he’ll have to wait in the dressing room until Kyuhyun wasn’t naked and dripping wet._

_Donghae immediately took control of his thoughts before they even had time to picture that._

_He turns and goes back into the dressing room._

_Ten minutes and one dusty hand later, Donghae neatened the collection and wiped his dusty hand on his black trousers, already making a plan of action to strip the room tomorrow so that he can clean every inch of it._

_Kyuhyun was softly humming to himself and Donghae glared at the closed dressing room door at the innocent sound._

_He refused to go out there until Kyuhyun was in the safety of clothes._

_Donghae didn’t like how obsessed he was becoming with the younger male._

_Maybe it was his job and the added benefit of being allowed to indulge himself with Kyuhyun’s body, but Donghae was becoming increasingly attentive towards the younger male._

_He had hoped his crush would fizzle out by now, sadly it hasn’t._

_“Are you done?” Kyuhyun called suddenly, startling Donghae from his thoughts._

_“Yes. Are you?” he called back, fingers crossing with hope._

_“Nope.”_

_Donghae makes himself comfortable on the floor beside the door._

_“Shout when you’re done,” he yelled back, head dropping back to rest against the wall._

_He heard the gentle splashing of the water moving, and Donghae forced his mind to wander away from temptation._

_He needed to call someone to clean the outside windows. He could do it from the garden, but the rest of them needed professional assistance. He also needed to do the inside. Did they have a ladder? Donghae doesn’t recall seeing one. Wait, they do, but it’s far too small to use to clean the huge windows. That’s another phone call to make tomorrow then._

_“Earth to Donghae.”_

_Donghae’s head smacked off the wall in surprise and haste to look at the direction Kyuhyun’s voice came from._

_Donghae swallowed at the sight of a wet Kyuhyun leaning around the doorway._

_“Why aren’t you in the bath?” Donghae uselessly asked as he gawked at the flushed skin._

_Kyuhyun’s fingers left the doorframe and coaxed him to get up._

_“Come in here and talk to me,” he ordered, and didn’t wait to hear Donghae’s obvious refusal as he left to get back into the bathtub._

_Donghae’s teeth clenched together at the order and kicked the door open._

_“I’ll talk to you from here,” he stated as he shuffled to sit in the doorway, back facing where the bathtub was._

_“I said, ‘come here’,” Kyuhyun retorted, and Donghae wished his ears weren’t so attuned to the sound of the water moving._

_It wasn’t helping with his concentration._

_“What are you planning?” Donghae demanded, and spied over his shoulder to glare at Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun smiled at seeing him looking and waved his long, slim fingers for him to come closer._

_Donghae warned his brain that if it ordered for his eyes to slip anywhere from Kyuhyun’s face, he’ll never allow them to look at Kyuhyun ever again as he shuffled around the doorframe and sat looking at Kyuhyun._

_“No closer.” Donghae stated when Kyuhyun’s infuriatingly, but beautiful, fingers waved for him to come closer._

_“It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before,” Kyuhyun pointed out with an amused smirk._

_“I’m trying to detox myself of you,” Donghae mumbled, more for his own benefit, but Kyuhyun heard and laughed._

_“You only have eyes for my body, don’t you?” Kyuhyun teased, but for the first time since Donghae’s known him, he saw a flicker of disappointment._

_Unsure of the reason behind the emotion, Donghae carefully reassured Kyuhyun that he didn’t._

_“What’s your type?” Kyuhyun asked him and folded his arms on the bathtub edge so that he could rest his chin comfortably._

_“I don’t really have one,” he told him, and Kyuhyun shot him a disbelieving look. “I mean it!”_

_“So you don’t have_ one _thing that you look for in a partner?” Kyuhyun argued, and Donghae hesitated before answering._

_He shot Kyuhyun an irritated look at being bested._

_“Okay, so there’s a few,” he admitted. “But they’re just little things!”_

_“Like?” Kyuhyun pushed._

_Donghae suddenly became flustered for no reason. He blamed the steam from the bath water._

_“It’ll be nice if they were family orientated, since I aim to have kids one day. If they were playful, because you know how I’m like, I like to have fun – but not too playful because then that would be too much. So I guess he would have to be strict? Yeah...but not too strict.” he tries not to babble it, and though he thinks he does, Kyuhyun shows no sign of it._

_Kyuhyun just smiles at him._

_“What about you?” Donghae demanded to get the attention off him and pulls at his shirt a little since it was starting to stick to his skin due to the heat._

_“Someone who can put up with me,” Kyuhyun says, and Donghae raises an eyebrow._

_“And...?” He pushes, just like how Kyuhyun did._

_“And, someone who I can look after and cherish.”_

_“You’re being too vague!” Donghae complains, feet slightly shuffling in a little stomp._

_Kyuhyun’s smile never leaves his face and his expression turns fond as he waves for Donghae to come closer._

_“Why?” Donghae asks, suspicious._

_“Just come here,” Kyuhyun tells him._

_“No.”_

_“Come here.”_

_“You’ll get me wet!”_

_Kyuhyun finally heaves a frustrated sigh and sulks._

_Donghae immediately feels bad._

_He shuffles closer._

_He keeps shuffling until Kyuhyun will acknowledge him, and it’s only until he’s kneeling beside the bathtub does the younger male look at him._

_Donghae’s heart jolts at the victorious smirk._

_Kyuhyun’s hands move before Donghae realises it, and when they cup his jaw and brings him closer to Kyuhyun, Donghae’s eyes betray him and look down from Kyuhyun’s face._

_And directly to the male’s groin._

_The lick of withheld desire floors him as Kyuhyun kisses him, and Donghae grips the bath’s edge to keep himself steady._

_The heat from the water causes him to become breathless almost instantly and has to pull away from Kyuhyun’s soft, addictive lips._

_“Join me,” Kyuhyun whispers against his lips, and delivers soft kisses to his parted lips as he tries to get control over his lungs._

_The bathtub is definitely big enough for them both, and Donghae wants to join him, but something is bugging him._

_Distracted by it, Donghae doesn’t realise he isn’t listening or responding to Kyuhyun’s kisses._

_“You don’t want to?” Kyuhyun asks and pulls back to read Donghae’s face._

_Donghae’s stomach drops at the male’s tone._

_There was that disappointment again._

_“I need to look for some numbers,” he rushes out and hastily stands, avoiding looking at Kyuhyun while doing so._

_“Oh,” is all Kyuhyun says, and Donghae can’t bear hearing the disappointment any longer._

_He leaves with his mind, heart, and stomach in turmoil._

It was the first time he’s seen Kyuhyun act or sound like the way he did, and it completely threw Donghae.

 

Since he’s had time to mull it over, Donghae had two possible reasons why the male was acting the way he did.

 

One, being that he just wanted to have fun and Donghae turned him down. If that was it, Donghae felt like a huge dick since Kyuhyun has never refused him.

 

And the second, being that Kyuhyun was hiding something from him.

 

And by something, Donghae meant feelings.

 

If that was the reason....Donghae didn’t want to know.

 

He drops his head further with shame.

 

He...not yet. Just, not yet.

He jerks at the sound of the elevator doors opening, and pushes the towel up to see who it was entering the gym.

 

Donghae’s blood ran cold at seeing who it was.

 

He drops the towel back to cover his face and hastily stands while grabbing his empty bottle.

 

As he hurries past the person, he stiffens at the amused laugh.

 

“Since when is hired help allowed to use a gym they don’t even pay for?”

 

Donghae ignores the jibe and presses the call button.

 

“Or are you a _special_ kind of hired help?”

 

Donghae yanks the towel off his head and rounds on the female, eyes blazing.

 

The woman that has taunted him since day one smiles at getting a reaction from him.

 

“I’m sorry,” she smiled. “Did that offend you?”

 

There were a lot of things that Donghae wanted to say to her, but seeing the smug look on her face, Donghae clenched his jaw and turned at the sound of the elevator opening.

 

Getting on, he harshly slapped the button for his floor and busied his hands with the towel to get his mind off his anger.

 

The doors began to shut, but they jolted back open so the female could get on.

 

Donghae’s hands turned into fists as he turned his back to her, but was unable to escape from looking at her due to the mirrored walls.

 

“Do you only speak in the presence of your master?” She asks, leaning against the other side and Donghae turns to look at the doors, ignoring her.

 

He could feel her eyes on him, and saw the way she looked him up and down in the mirrored doors.

 

He felt sick.

 

“I wonder if the press know about Kyuhyun’s little help,” he hears her mutter to herself, a thoughtful act that deserved rotten eggs to be thrown at.

 

_Don’t rise to it,_ he sternly says to himself.

 

“To be honest, you seem more than hired help, so if I mention that, they’ll probably use the tip to do some investigating of their own.”

 

Donghae doesn’t comprehend moving.

 

The female gasps as he slams her into the wall, the elevator shaking slightly due to his sudden force.

 

“What is your problem?” He asks, slowly and clearly saying each word as he stares into her eyes with an anger he hasn’t felt in years.

 

“You,” is all she says as her brown eyes harden from disgust.

 

“I don’t even know you!” He snaps from frustration. “And you don’t know me!”

 

“You’re scum!” she rages, eyes wild. “People like you latch on to us, wanting a taste of our lifestyle. The day you set foot in this building, I knew who and what you were.”

 

Donghae’s eyes begin to sting from tears of rage and distress as she continues, the doors opening.

 

“You’re nothing but a cheap fuck,” she snarls. “You think Kyuhyun likes you? Please, he can have anyone he wants. Why would he want someone like you?”

 

Donghae can’t breathe as he looks to see the doors are open on his floor, and sees Kyuhyun standing outside, eyes enraged.

 

 

 

Kyuhyun can’t really hear anything except the furious pounding of his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

 

Donghae is close to tears, and the culprit is none other than the bitch from the 20th floor.

 

Kyuhyun begins to shake.

 

“Come to me,” he tries to say it calmly, but it comes out almost like a growl.

 

Donghae rushes to him, eyes panicked and excuses falling on deaf ears.

 

The woman stares at him with hatred, and she moves to press the button for her floor.

 

As the doors begin to shut, Kyuhyun yanks Donghae aside and slips inside.

 

They shut on Donghae’s cry of his name as he falls over while trying to catch himself.

 

“Congratulations,” he tells her as they move down to her floor. “You’ve got my attention.”

 

She scoffs at his words and looks past him.

 

“I don’t want your attention,” she tells him in a bored tone.

 

Kyuhyun slaps the button for the elevator to be stopped and they judder to a halt.

 

“That’s too bad,” he says as she glowers at him.

 

“One phone call,” she threatens, and Kyuhyun scoffs this time.

 

“You think I’m scared of your threat to call the press?”

 

“Do you forget who I’m married to?” She arrogantly states, face smug, as if she’s won.

 

“Call him,” he tells her, and even hands her his phone.

 

For the first time since he’s met her, she looks cautious.

 

He takes back his phone. “Of course you wouldn’t.”

 

She glares at him and moves to release the elevator from its standstill, but Kyuhyun steps in her way.

 

“Because you know that I would release a story of my own concerning you,” he threatens lowly, looming down at her.

 

“A story of an illicit affair happening underneath her husband’s very nose,” he whispers, and she swallows, face a mask of fear.

 

“We’ve never done anything.” She snaps defensively, and Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow at it.

 

“We haven’t,” he agrees. “But you want something to happen.”

 

“Shut up,” she hisses.

 

“Didn’t you come and welcome me on my first night here? Saying that if I ever needed anything, no matter what it was, to come and seek you out?”

 

“I said, shut up.”

 

Kyuhyun leans down so that his lips brush her ear. “Didn’t you offer to suck me off in the gym during my first week here?”

 

She went to slap him but Kyuhyun caught it.

 

“Leave Donghae alone, and your other secrets will stay with me.”

 

He waits until she nods before letting her go.

 

When she gets off at her floor - not daring to look back at him, and the doors shut again, Kyuhyun lets out a heavy sigh.

 

He should have done something about her months ago.

 

 

 

Donghae couldn’t stop crying.

 

He kept pressing the call button, but it wasn’t coming back up.

 

“Fuck!” he screamed in frustration and wiped his face harshly to get rid of the tears.

 

Why does he have to be soft? Why can he not have thick skin so that comments like that never hurt him? Why is he so upset about what she said about Kyuhyun and him?

 

The doors opened and Donghae launched himself at Kyuhyun.

 

“What happened?” he demanded, hands clenching the male’s top. “What did you do?!”

 

Kyuhyun’s hands covered his, his thumb gently stroking the back of Donghae’s hands.

 

“She promised not to bother you from now on,” Kyuhyun tells him, and Donghae searches the male’s eyes for deceit or any signs he’s withholding something from him.

 

“What are you hiding?” Donghae demands and Kyuhyun loosens his hands so that he can move.

 

“Nothing,” Kyuhyun tells him as he unlocks the apartment door, and Donghae charges after him.

 

“Yes you are,” he argues as he follows the younger male to his bedroom.

 

Once inside Kyuhyun’s bedroom, Donghae runs to catch Kyuhyun to stop him from walking away.

 

“What?!” Kyuhyun snaps when Donghae jerks for him to stop. “I’ve told you, she won’t bother you again.”

 

“She knows,” is all Donghae comes out with, and it’s not what he even wanted to say.

 

Tears well up and he starts to cry again.

 

“She knows about our arrangement,” he sobs and Kyuhyun pulls him into a tight, comforting hug.

 

“She knows nothing,” he reassures Donghae. “Don’t believe anything she said to you.”

 

“Who is she to you?” Donghae demands as he tries to control his crying.

 

“A nuisance that I should’ve dealt with months ago,” Kyuhyun sighs softly, and Donghae looks up from hiding his face to see Kyuhyun watching him, eyes concerned and...

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Donghae whispers.

 

“What are you seeing?” Kyuhyun whispers back, the emotion Donghae refuses to name growing as he wipes away Donghae’s tears.

 

Donghae feels suffocated and moves to get out from Kyuhyun’s embrace.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t let him and pulls him closer, hands cradling him and whispering soothingly to him to calm the panic that was building rapidly inside Donghae.

 

“There’s nothing in my eyes,” Kyuhyun soothes him, and it’s a lie.

 

They both know it.

 

But they were both cowards to call the other out on it.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

In the end, Donghae had to go out and buy a suitable ladder to clean the windows, since all the companies he found were fully booked, or no longer in service.

 

It took nearly all afternoon to find a hardware store that met his needs, and by the time he got home with the ladder, he was considering saving to buy a car so that he didn’t have to use public transport again to shift something that heavy.

 

He could’ve rung Kyuhyun to come and help, since today was his day off, but Donghae needed more time to himself.

 

The atmosphere from last night was still thick this morning when they ate breakfast.

 

Donghae had locked his door last night, and sure enough, Kyuhyun had tried to come and see him during the early hours.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t mention it this morning, but he didn’t have to. The younger male was quiet and rigid, forcing the atmosphere to become unbearable, and Donghae was thankful he had to go out and buy the ladder.

 

Kyuhyun was in his bedroom, headphones on as he sat in front of his laptop. Donghae decided that he could do a few of the windows before he lost daylight and began to work, avoiding Kyuhyun’s side of the apartment.

 

By the time the sun started to set, Donghae had done the spare bedroom window, his bathroom, the kitchen’s overhead windows (which were a pain in the backside to do that Donghae almost called the whole thing off due to ache in his arms, and also his fear of heights began to show), and now he was debating if he could quickly do the living area windows before the sun set completely.

 

He moved the dining table and chairs over so that he could set up the ladder underneath the overhead window, and put the bucket on top of it as Kyuhyun entered the room.

 

Donghae pretended not to see him as he came back down the ladder, and rolled his sleeves higher and prepared his shoulder muscles for the strain they will soon feel.

 

The person who installed these windows obviously didn’t think how much of a pain it was to clean them.

 

Sighing to himself and gathering his guts, Donghae hurried back up the ladder and began to clean.

 

Kyuhyun started to play at the piano, causing the silence to disappear.

 

Donghae found himself relaxing after awhile, and it helped dim the growing annoyance as he constantly had to shift his ladder in order to clean the long thin window.

 

Almost finished, instead of going back down and moving the ladder, Donghae carefully reached out with the squeegee to remove the suds and felt the ladder tip a little.

 

“Careful!” Kyuhyun shouted, voice panicked as Donghae snapped himself back, but knocked the bucket off the ladder due to his haste.

 

He cringed at the sound of it hitting the smooth floor, and groaned at the mess it made.

 

Climbing down, Donghae was yanked off it and stumbled into Kyuhyun’s shaking body.

 

“Are you an idiot!?” Kyuhyun snapped at him as Donghae stared at the fright in Kyuhyun’s face.

 

“I’m okay, Kyuhyun.” Donghae gently consoled him, understanding that the male must have seen him tip slightly.

 

“Don’t clean those windows, just do the normal ones,” Kyuhyun ordered, still shaken, and Donghae found amusement in that, considering he was the one who could have fell, Kyuhyun was more shaken about it than he was.

 

Donghae nodded and eased free from Kyuhyun’s grip, tensing briefly when Kyuhyun held him a second or two longer.  

 

Leaving Kyuhyun to calm himself down, Donghae cleaned up the mess he made.

 

The sun was long gone by the time he finished mopping up and cleaning the water off the dining table, so he put the ladder to one side of the living area and collapsed onto one of the leather sofas.

 

His shoulders ached and he smelled of window cleaner.

 

Hands touched his shoulders and Donghae jolted before relaxing as Kyuhyun’s fingers worked on soothing the tightness from them.

 

“Hungry?” Kyuhyun asked him softly, and Donghae’s eyes shut in bliss as Kyuhyun’s hands eased the soreness.

 

“I need to shower before I make anything,” Donghae moaned, hissing slightly as Kyuhyun found a knot just under his shoulder blade.

 

As Kyuhyun’s fingers dug in to unknot it, Donghae squirmed away, causing Kyuhyun to almost fall over the back of the sofa.

 

“Yah!” Kyuhyun playfully chided him.

 

“It hurts!” Donghae whined as Kyuhyun tried to yank him back, his arms slipping around his shoulders as Donghae twisted to get away.

 

They both grunted from the unexpected twist as Kyuhyun flopped over and onto Donghae’s side, causing them both to wince in discomfort.

 

“You’re so bony!”

 

“Why did you have to yank away when I was just trying to help?!”

 

They both scowled at each other as they moved.

 

Kyuhyun fidgeted so that he was comfortable, and Donghae swallowed as the male lay half on top of him and half behind him, sandwiched between the back of the sofa and Donghae.

 

 “I’ll go shower and then I’ll make dinner,” Donghae tried to excuse himself, moving to get up, but Kyuhyun pressed him back down.

 

“Take me you to a place you like to eat at,” he demanded softly.

 

“You wouldn’t like the places where I eat,” Donghae argued.

 

“Why not?” Kyuhyun argued back, rising so that he was leaning over Donghae a little.

 

“Because you won’t be guaranteed privacy, and you’re bound to get recognised,” Donghae patiently explained, not backing down from Kyuhyun’s looming.

 

“I may not,” Kyuhyun pointed out. “So let’s go out and see.”

 

Donghae sighed, giving in to Kyuhyun’s wish to eat out.

 

An hour later, Kyuhyun was driving them to the place Donghae had suggested.

 

Arriving at the small grill restaurant he loved, Donghae was engulfed into a bear hug by the owner as soon as he entered.

 

“Where have you been hiding?” The male demanded as he hugged the life from Donghae’s body.

 

“I need to breathe, Kangin,” Donghae coughed out, and sag with relief when the older male let him go.

 

Kangin didn’t pay any attention to Kyuhyun; in fact, the other customers didn’t even look at them as Kangin led them to a space near the back.

 

Maybe it was because Kyuhyun was wearing a beanie and was wearing very casual wear, almost identical to what Donghae was wearing.

 

Thank god their hoodie’s didn’t match in colour or style, otherwise Kangin would think the worst and tease him about wearing couple clothing.

 

“What do you guys want then?” Kangin asked as they got settled at the small round table, and Donghae glanced at Kyuhyun.

 

“Whatever you want,” Kyuhyun told him with a grin. “You’re the one who recommend the place.”

 

Donghae ordered the special, which were dumplings made from Kangin’s grandmother’s homemade recipe and Jajangmyeon, the perfect food to go with alcoholic drinks, which Kangin had insisted on with Kyuhyun wholeheartedly agreeing.

 

“You have work tomorrow,” Donghae hissed once Kangin left them.

 

Kyuhyun shrugged. “I’m not singing. It’s just recording for Radio Star.”

 

Kangin returned with two bottles of soju and Donghae eyed the second one.

 

“We only ordered one,” he stated.

 

“I’m joining you, so deal with it.” Kangin tells him as he shoves Donghae to move to the next seat, and Kyuhyun shifts so that he was sitting to Donghae now.

 

“So, I’ve never seen you before,” Kangin immediately starts to interrogate Kyuhyun as he pours them all a drink. “How long have you known Donghae?”

 

Donghae starts to squirm in his seat, waiting for the moment Kangin realised who Kyuhyun was, and also for Kyuhyun’s response.

 

“We met through friends,” Kyuhyun tells him and accepts the shot glass from Kangin.

 

“And are you two friends, or more?” Kangin asked, and Donghae shot his friend a look to shut up.

 

“We’re just friends, hyung.” he hissed firmly to Kangin, locking eyes with the older male to get him to stop it.

 

Kangin smirks knowingly and Donghae wishes he never brought them here.

 

He forgot how well Kangin knew him.

 

They drink their shot of soju, and Kangin was already refilling them before it had a chance to get to their stomachs.

 

“Hyung, I don’t want to get drunk,” Donghae whines uselessly when Kangin waves for them to down it.

 

Kyuhyun surprises him and Kangin by taking Donghae’s glass and drinking it as well as his own.

 

“Shouldn’t you know that he doesn’t like the taste?” Kyuhyun comments with a grimace from the strong burn of the double shot of alcohol.

 

Donghae sneaks a look at Kangin to see the male eyeing Kyuhyun with interest.

 

He definitely wished he never brought them here now.

 

 

 

Donghae hisses in pain as Kyuhyun pushes him up against the elevator wall, the doors not even shut as he kisses him.

 

Donghae moves so that his spine isn’t pressing against the bar and pins Kyuhyun to the wall instead, demanding Kyuhyun’s lips to part so that he can taste him.

 

The taste of alcohol is strong from both of them, which explains why they were both clawing at each other and kissing harshly.

 

It also explains the lack of concern from both as Donghae moves to bite and suck at Kyuhyun’s pale skin on his neck.

 

It’s been a week or so since they last kissed or touched, and with them both acting strangely towards each other, the alcohol acted as a bridge between the two, allowing them to come together without thinking.

 

“You really can’t handle your drink,” Kyuhyun groaned out as Donghae sucked at his neck.

 

“You weren’t stopping Kangin from making the soju bombs,” Donghae hissed as he nipped his way back up to Kyuhyun’s mouth, his hands roaming the slender body as he brought Kyuhyun closer to him.

 

“I drank every one of your shots before that!” Kyuhyun argued, and Donghae bit the male’s lower lip to stop him from arguing with him.

 

The doors to Kyuhyun’s apartment opened and Kyuhyun dragged Donghae out of the elevator.

 

He threw Donghae against the front door, and Kyuhyun pinned his arms to his side as he kissed him slowly, refusing to give Donghae the passionate kiss he had been getting on their way home in the taxi.

 

Donghae started to fight against him and eventually won due to his bigger build.

 

Kyuhyun found himself being lifted and wrapped his legs around the male’s thighs as Donghae kissed him the way he wanted.

 

Kyuhyun pulled away and leaned to enter the code, groaning loudly as Donghae went back to his neck.

 

The beeping was dim to Kyuhyun’s ears as Donghae carried him inside the apartment, kicking off his shoes and almost dropping Kyuhyun due to his hurry.

 

Kyuhyun wrapped his arms tighter around the male and pulled him closer so that he could kiss him again, sniggering as Donghae struggled to walk and kiss him back at the same time.

 

Donghae pinned him to the leather sofa and Kyuhyun arched up, hands refusing to allow them to stop kissing.

 

The sounds they were making from just kissing were sending Kyuhyun’s desire sky high. Their pants, groans, and the slick sounds of their lips meeting were causing a delicious frenzy inside his body, and he began to claw at Donghae’s hoodie, moaning for him to take it off.

 

Donghae jerked it off and Kyuhyun’s hands ran down the male’s bare shoulders, his lips mouthing at the male’s exposed collarbone.

 

Donghae’s arms cradled him and he pulled Kyuhyun’s hair so that his face was tipped back, and Kyuhyun shuddered at the soft kiss the male began to give him, pressing his body down on Kyuhyun’s.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t want this kiss to stop. It was slow and torturous, but it conveyed a thousand words and feelings.

 

One of Donghae’s hands moved from his hair to lift his jaw higher, and Kyuhyun clenched his eyes tightly shut to prevent from crying.

 

Instead, he clutched at the male’s broad back and bunched up the material of his vest so that he could feel Donghae. They were breathing harshly as Donghae refused to stop kissing him, and Kyuhyun couldn’t take the build up of emotion inside his chest no more.

 

Kyuhyun pushed until Donghae moved off him, and at the dazed and confused look, Kyuhyun grabbed his face as he straddled him to give him a kiss that chased away the previous tender kiss.

 

He kissed him hard, pulling on Donghae’s hair to get him to fight back, and groaning against the swollen lips when Donghae’s hands gripped his ass.

 

Kyuhyun rolled his hips, pressing down on the hard bulge he felt, and Donghae’s hands ran up his back so that he could take Kyuhyun’s hoodie off. Kyuhyun wasn’t wearing a vest or anything underneath, and he arched – one long moan escaping him as Donghae’s blunt nails ran down his spine.

 

“Harder,” he panted against Donghae’s lips, snapping his hips forward when Donghae did it again as his other hand disappeared into the back of Kyuhyun’s pants to squeeze his butt cheek.

 

“I want you,” he breathed out, eyes opening to look down at Donghae’s eyes.

 

Donghae’s pupils were blown from lust, but he still looked cautious at Kyuhyun’s words.

 

Before Donghae could speak, Kyuhyun did.

 

“I want you in me,” he reiterated, and Donghae jerked as if someone had shocked him.

 

Donghae’s breathing got quick, and Kyuhyun moved back a little so that he could lean on Donghae’s thighs.

 

They’ve never went this far before. It was completely new and dangerous territory.

 

“Are you sure?” Donghae questioned.

 

Kyuhyun arched his spine and slowly rolled his hips, smiling when Donghae’s hands rushed to grip his hips.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” he teased, and moved a hand from Donghae’s thighs to gently cup the male’s erection.

 

“I want this in me,” he whispered as he moved forward, lips brushing Donghae’s as his hand began to stroke him.

 

“Lube?” Donghae asked, breathing uneven as Kyuhyun kissed him.

 

“My room.”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stop grinning as Donghae picked him back up, and he wrapped his legs back around the male and moaned in approval at the harsh slap Donghae gave him when he wiggled against Donghae’s groin.

 

Donghae did it again and Kyuhyun bucked against him, urging for him to hurry.

 

And hurry he did.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

Donghae’s mouth was dry.

 

He scrunched his face up at the foul taste and groaned as the sun refused to leave him alone, prodding him to open his eyes.

 

He opened his eyes slowly, only to shut them as he groaned again while he turned over to escape the bright sunlight.

 

His head began to thump.

 

Trying again, he opened his eyes.

 

And saw his bedroom.

 

Confused, Donghae slowly got up and looked around him.

 

He felt bile rise up into his throat at seeing the scattered clothes around Kyuhyun’s room.

 

He saw a bottle of lube on the floor and it was covered in the contents due to it being squeezed from the middle, but he didn’t see any condom wraps or any discard condoms.

 

Scrambling off the bed, he realised that it wasn’t him who had gotten fucked last night, but Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun had the covers only covering him a little, and Donghae had to press a hand to his mouth to stop from being sick at seeing the dried mess on back of the male’s thighs.

 

Kyuhyun’s pale skin was also littered with random marks and hickeys.

 

He had to rush to the bathroom to be sick.

 

He had sex with Kyuhyun last night, and as he tried to be sick quietly to not rouse Kyuhyun, he began to remember it.

 

_Kyuhyun was screaming as Donghae pounded into him, begging for him to go harder and scratching Donghae’s hips as he tried to make him go faster._

_The younger male looked breathtaking as he writhed underneath Donghae as he pinned him to the mattress, locking their lips to quieten Kyuhyun a little._

_Kyuhyun’s hands gripped his hair, his long legs tightening around Donghae as he hitched Kyuhyun’s hips up at an angle, and a long cry left his lips as Donghae rammed into him._

Kyuhyun stumbled into the bathroom, the bed sheet wrapped around him as he rubbed his head.

 

“You okay?” he asks. His voice was hoarse from sleep and from how loud he had been last night.

 

“I’m always sick after being drunk,” Donghae mumbles, and Kyuhyun nods as he heads for the shower, moving stiffly.

 

Donghae bites his lip to prevent him from asking how the male was feeling and flushed the toilet, acutely aware of his own nakedness.

 

He waits till Kyuhyun has passed him to stand up, and leaves as Kyuhyun drops the sheet.

 

“You sure you’re okay?” Kyuhyun asks him, causing Donghae to pause outside the door.

 

Seeing the room in its chaotic state, Donghae’s stomach clenches yet again and his throat goes tight.

 

“I’m fine,” he lies. “You?”

 

Kyuhyun starts the shower. “Yep.”

 

Donghae leaves, making sure to grab their dirty clothes before running away.

 

 

 

“You look like shit,” Kangin comments as he opens the restaurant door for Donghae.

 

Donghae had came back to collect Kyuhyun’s car, but seeing the older male getting the restaurant ready for the evening, Donghae had found himself going to see him.

 

“You got me drunk when I said I didn’t want to,” he mumbles as he shuts the door.

 

Kangin chuckles at his state, which – honestly, has nothing to do with the little hangover he has.

 

“Come to collect Cho Kyuhyun’s car?” Kangin asks as he moves to the kitchen, and Donghae rushes after him, fear slamming into him.

 

“Y-you knew who he was?” He stutters as he watches Kangin chops up some onions.

 

“I’m a fan of Radio Star,” Kangin chuckles.

 

Donghae can’t stop from panicking that others may have recognised Kyuhyun last night but didn’t bother him, and it may be online that he was seen eating with another male and falling into a taxi and sucking the male’s face off.

 

“I need to go,” he gasps and races from the kitchen, ignoring Kangin’s confused and concerned call.

 

Driving back to Kyuhyun’s apartment, Donghae was struggling to come to terms with everything.

 

He’s been living in denial all of these months, and it’s taken just one night for it all to blow up in his face, screaming “you idiot!” at him.

 

Coming up from the underground parking lot, Donghae was terrified of the direction his mind was taking him.

 

But he couldn’t stop it. It was like he was running on autopilot.

 

The first thing he did when got into the apartment was to check the internet for anything about Kyuhyun and last night.

 

Donghae felt like tearing his hair out at seeing a blurred picture of Kyuhyun and himself.

 

Luckily, the lighting was poor and the movement of the capture had blurred the photo so that it showed Kyuhyun and leaning against his blurred form.

 

Nothing was being said about the photo, Kyuhyun’s fans were protecting his privacy and trying to stop it from spreading because there was nothing to spread, but it was enough for it to shock Donghae’s system further.

 

And it caused him to rethink a lot of things.

 

He found himself making a phone call.

 

 

 

Sungmin was giving him another lecture.

 

Kyuhyun didn’t have the energy to understand the words the male was saying to him.  

 

He ached and sitting down for five hours had caused the ache in his back to become more of a burning pain.

 

And a constant reminder of what happened with Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun purposely pressed himself harder against the car seat, and inhaled slowly at the pain it caused.

 

Kyuhyun was glad Donghae didn’t show any signs of regret this morning. He didn’t want the male to feel regret or shame for what they did. It was bound to happen at some point.

 

He just didn’t want Donghae to realise Kyuhyun had broken his promise.

 

“Donghae called me,” Sungmin snaps and Kyuhyun jerks at the name.

 

“Why?” he casually asks, though his heart is flipping from fear that the male was really feeling regret and was trying to resign.

 

“So you only pay attention when he’s mentioned?” Sungmin snarls and Kyuhyun eyes the speed meter as it spikes higher.

 

“I told you to stop having a problem with Donghae.”

 

“He’s distracted you from work!”

 

“Stop the car,” Kyuhyun snaps, tired of the older male’s attitude.

 

“Why?” Sungmin snaps back with no intention of listening to Kyuhyun.

 

So Kyuhyun unbuckles his seatbelt.

 

Sungmin continues to drive.

 

Kyuhyun unlocks the door.

 

And the car screeches to a halt with Sungmin screaming at him as Kyuhyun opens the door and slams it shut.

 

He doesn’t care about being seen. He doesn’t care about anything at this point.

 

All he cares about is getting home to make sure Donghae was still there.

 

 

 

Donghae actually screams at the sound of his bathroom door slamming open.

 

He almost falls over in the shower to see who the hell it was.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Donghae gasps as the younger male storms over to him, but Kyuhyun doesn’t hear it due to the sound of the water.

 

Kyuhyun yanks the shower door open and Donghae shouts at him to leave, completely confused over Kyuhyun’s behaviour.

 

His shout dies as Kyuhyun presses him into the glass wall, his insistent lips pressing against Donghae’s stunned ones.

 

 Donghae pushes for Kyuhyun to stop it and he does, but he doesn’t let go of him.

 

“Why did you ring Sungmin?” Kyuhyun demands and Donghae gets a good look at his face.

 

He looks anxious, almost terrified, and Donghae frowns as Kyuhyun hugs him tightly.

 

“Do you regret this?” Kyuhyun whispers in his ear, and Donghae closes his eyes at the question.

 

He leans to shut the water off and the sudden silence is deafening.

 

Kyuhyun’s still holding him tightly, and Donghae bites his lip as he pulls Kyuhyun from him.

 

“I think we need to have a chat,” he says softly, trying to be the stronger one, and Kyuhyun almost falls in his haste to escape.

 

Grabbing a towel to cover his nudity, Donghae hurries after Kyuhyun, calling for him not to run and that he’ll fall.

 

The sound of Kyuhyun falling in the living area has Donghae running.

 

He finds Kyuhyun on his hands and knees, his spine quivering as sobs break from him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun sobs as Donghae kneels next to him. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Donghae can feel tears of his own burn the back of his eyes, and he brings Kyuhyun up so that he can hold the younger male.

 

“I want more, Donghae.” Kyuhyun whispers as he looks at him. “I don’t want this no-strings-attached shit. I want you.”

 

Donghae smoothes the wet hair from Kyuhyun’s face, biting his lip as he stares at anywhere but Kyuhyun’s heartbreaking brown eyes.

 

“Let’s get you dry,” he says softly and begins to get them both up, “you’ll catch a cold, and you can’t afford to have one at the moment.”

 

Kyuhyun tries to still his sobs as they get him into dry clothes, and Donghae gives him a few minutes alone while he goes to get ready.

 

When he gets back to Kyuhyun’s room, he sees that Kyuhyun is no longer crying, but his eyes are still red and he looks like he has the world on his shoulders.

 

“What’s going to happen now?” Kyuhyun asks him, voice small and lacking, as Donghae sits near Kyuhyun on the bed.

 

“Let’s try being honest with each,” Donghae sighs, and Kyuhyun swallows and nods at his suggestion.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither willing to be the one to start the conversation.

 

“Did you have feelings for me when we made this arrangement?” Donghae asks softly, almost straining to get the question out. “Or did they develop afterwards?”

 

“I knew I felt something for you,” Kyuhyun admits and Donghae nods, lips clamped shut as he feels a wave of guilt rush through him.

 

“Did you?” Kyuhyun asks him, and Donghae glances at him to see him holding his knees up to his chest and the defensive posture tears at him.

 

“I was in denial, trying to make myself believe that it was just a little crush and that by doing this it would help me get over it...” Donghae trails off at Kyuhyun’s nod of understanding.

 

“And are you over it?” Kyuhyun whispers and Donghae can see how much he’s dreading Donghae’s answer.

 

Donghae remembers the phone call he made earlier; he remembers the shouting that he and the other person did as he tried to explain himself.

 

They finally came to an agreement, and that agreement felt like a weight had been lifted off Donghae.

 

Donghae moves so that he is sitting next to Kyuhyun.

 

 “Donghae?”

 

He gently cradles Kyuhyun’s face and stares into the male’s confused eyes.

 

“I’m not over you,” he finally answers the question, his voice soft as he smiles at Kyuhyun’s hopeful expression.

 

“Is it more than a crush?” Kyuhyun asks, and Donghae nods.

 

Kyuhyun starts to cry again and Donghae brings the male’s body into a comforting embrace, pressing soothing kisses to Kyuhyun’s temple as he tries to get him to calm down.

 

“But you said you wouldn’t date me,” Kyuhyun sobbed, and he slaps at Donghae in frustration, “why the sudden change?”

 

“The biggest thing that held me back from dating you was the risk of it getting out and you getting into bother, and also because you’re my boss,” Donghae begins to explain. “But seeing the photo of us from last night, I realised that your fans will do anything to protect you.”

 

“What photo?” Kyuhyun demands as Donghae wipes the stray tears from his cheeks.

 

“It’s nothing,” Donghae reassures. “But I realised that by fearing exposure, it felt like I was ashamed of who I was and who I was attracted to. Yes, we’ll be careful not to attract attention to our relationship, purely for the reason that a relationship is between those involved in it, not the media or public.”

 

“You’re actually being serious,” Kyuhyun whispers, eyes locked on Donghae. “You really want to date me?”

 

“That was part of the problem,” Donghae reminds him. “The other was about you being my boss.”

 

“But I’ve always said that I won’t use your job against you!” Kyuhyun argues desperately and Donghae has to calm him down again as he sees tears well up again.

 

“You’re not my boss no more,” he confesses over Kyuhyun’s desperate rambling.

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, mouth agape. “What?”

 

“That’s why I rang Sungmin,” Donghae explains with a smile. “I told him how I felt about you, and said that in order for this to work, I can’t be under your employment.”

 

“If this is a dream, I’m going to be fucking pissed off,” Kyuhyun says, a smile growing and Donghae pinches him, causing Kyuhyun to gasp and hit him.

 

 “But you’ll stay, right?” Kyuhyun suddenly questions, and Donghae shakes his head.

 

“Why not?!” Kyuhyun demands.

 

“Because that room will be for your new housekeeper,” Donghae patiently explains.

 

“Fuck that,” Kyuhyun seethes and pulls Donghae close. “I have two other rooms, whoever it is can decide which one to have.”

 

“I’ll have to move out anyway because I’ll be working elsewhere,” Donghae points out as Kyuhyun climbs onto his lap so that neither of them is straining, his arms wrapped around Donghae’s shoulders as he glares down at him.

 

“Stay,” he whispers, and Donghae swallows at seeing the kicked puppy look.

 

“I can’t.”

 

“You can,” Kyuhyun whined. “You’ll just have to work a set number of hours and ensure that they knew you’re not the live-in type.”

 

“You’re already getting controlling,” Donghae points out, and Kyuhyun scowls at him.

 

“I’m so used to you being around me.” Kyuhyun admits in a small voice. “I don’t want to wake up knowing that you’re no longer living here. The place will feel cold again.”

 

Donghae melts at Kyuhyun’s admission and cuddles him.

 

“Okay, I’ll stay.” He relents in a soft voice.

 

Kyuhyun kisses him, and Donghae chuckles into the kiss as Kyuhyun repeatedly pecks at his lips.

 

 Kyuhyun’s happiness is infectious and Donghae can’t help but roll them over, and he pulls Kyuhyun flush to him so that they lay staring at each other on their sides.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands move his hair from off his face, and Donghae leans up to kiss him gently, his hands cupping his jaw as Kyuhyun locks their legs together.

 

“I’m sorry about how I handled this morning,” Donghae apologised against Kyuhyun’s soft lips.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter now.”

 

Donghae’s arm circles over Kyuhyun’s side and brings him closer to that there’s no space between their bodies.

 

“How sore are you?” He asks as Kyuhyun nubs his nose against Donghae’s, a silly smile playing on his lips.

 

“It’s my own fault for being sore, so don’t even think about feeling guilty about it,” Kyuhyun tells him off, and Donghae frowns at him, argument at the tip of his tongue.

 

“I mean it,” Kyuhyun stresses. “I wanted it rough last night because I was terrified it would be the last time we’d have actual sex. Call me a masochist, but I wanted to remember and feel it.”

 

“We were a little messed up,” Donghae sighs, and Kyuhyun hums in agreement.

 

“But we’re passed that now,” Kyuhyun tells him, and gives him a soft kiss.

 

Donghae kisses him back and Kyuhyun’s fingers slip into his hair and plays with the strands as they lazily kiss.

 

So his new job was short-lived, but he got something worthwhile at the end.

 

He wasn’t saying goodbye this time, but a hello to another new path and role.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, and thank you for reading! ^-^


End file.
